Wedding Bells
by Saturnian Sorceress
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are ready to tie the knot. Oh, if only it were that simple...
1. The Engagement

"How did you afford it?"

"I did some things I'm not so proud of downtown."

"Ugh, I'm being serious. Though I must say this is probably the biggest one I've ever seen."

"Well, nothing but the best for my Princess."

Courtney Powell placed her copy of _Modern Bride_ on the coffee table and laid her head in her fiancés lap, stretching her legs out on the couch. For the millionth time she admired the stunning diamond engagement ring that had adorned her left ring finger for the past several days.

"Regardless of how you got it, it's gorgeous."

Duncan Evers leaned down and captured the brunette's lips in a chaste kiss instead of responding. It never ceased to amaze him how lucky he was to have landed and kept the incredible woman in front of him. No one believed they would make it, hell there had been days he didn't think they'd make it. Everyone's lives changed after _Total Drama Island_.

Every former cast member experienced some type of fame and all were stalked by paparazzi. Heather's book, _Unleashing the Bitch Within_, became #1 on the NY Times Bestseller's list only to be dethroned by Gwen's book _The Truth Behind the Diary_. Bridgette's surf shop became a huge success, as did Lindsay's fashion boutique. No one went without their fair share of endorsements either.

Everyone's inevitable fear of losing contact with each other over the years was quickly dismissed. Trent's concerts enabled everyone to keep in touch, while Geoff's never-ending parties kept them talking. Updates about college, careers, and relationships were constant.

Originally Courtney and Duncan's island romance ended with the show. Courtney was accepted to Harvard University with plans to study law, while Duncan was prepared for a life of uncertainty. They cut off all communication and by sophomore year of college both were convinced they didn't need the other. They were proven wrong when they attended a Christmas party hosted by Geoff and Bridgette. After many cocktails it became apparent that they were miserable without each other, having gone from one relationship to another with people they weren't even interested in. That night they agreed to give their relationship one more chance and the rest was history.

Duncan moved into Courtney's Boston apartment and took a job as a bartender. Over the next several months he noticed drastic changes in his girlfriends' personality. Courtney would come home from classes ready for a fight, always on a warpath. Once her adrenaline rush stopped she would become lackluster and depressed. Duncan usually ignored her when she got in her moods, but when the depression started to last longer than a week he had confronted her. After hours of yelling and crying Courtney admitted to feeling trapped in a life she didn't want. Since she was a child her parents had her life planned out, ultimately leading to her becoming a high powered lawyer with a doctor husband and 2.5 children.

Prying led Duncan to discover what Courtney wanted for her own life. Her dream job was to share her love of music through teaching, but above all she wanted to be free of her parents and become her own person. With his support, Courtney quit law school and applied to Julliard in New York, she was easily accepted; her parents' hatred for her boyfriend only increased. The couple's apartment in NY was small and bare, but the move was worth it; Duncan had never seen Courtney happier then when she was practicing her violin for her recital. Inspired, and bored all alone in the apartment, Duncan enrolled in classes at SUNY.

With pure determination and no time off he was able speed through his courses in order to graduate on time with his peers. With his degree in psychology and Courtney's in music education, they moved back to Canada to be closer to friends and family. Courtney got a job at her old grade school, while Duncan became a counselor at a local juvenile detention facility.

After his twenty-fifth birthday, Duncan realized he couldn't bare the thought of living a day without Courtney and began to plan his proposal. Like all men he wanted to make it special, something to remember forever. Deciding to surprise her, he arranged to have a boat take them to a romantic dinner where they first met: Camp Wawanakwa. Duncan revamped the campfire area into an outdoor French Bistro. He enlisted the help of Chris and Chef and had Courtney's favorite meal prepared. They danced to her favorite genres, classical and jazz, under the stars.

It took Duncan nearly all night to work up the nerve to pop the question. As they held each other close and gently swayed to the music, he explained how much he loved her. He made sure Courtney understood how much he needed her and how she had helped him become a better man.

When Duncan got down on one knee, he could feel every nerve-ending pulsing and his slightly shaking hands revealed his fear of rejection. He looked into Courtney's tear filled mocha eyes as she shouted "Yes." He whooped and spun her around. They had never shared a more passionate kiss than the one that followed.

"So does that sound good?" Duncan jumped; he had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Courtney had been talking.

"Hmm?"

"I said do you want to take a drive to see your parents tomorrow? We could break the good news then."

"I guess. Ya know we could just call them? Goal accomplished without the hassle of actually being in the presence of my family for an extended period of time."

"Duncan I think this is something we should break in person; doing things over the phone is so impersonal. Besides don't you want to be crushed by your mother's hug and listen to her go on about how her baby boy's grown up so fast?"

"Oh God why would you even think of that scenario? I'd rather just avoid this whole 'breaking the news' thing. Want to elope," Duncan grinned rakishly.

"No. I've dreamed of my wedding since I was five and I'm not abandoning it for a quickie in Vegas. I don't want the only witness at our wedding to be an Elvis impersonator."

"You gotta admit it'd be more fun than dealing with our families, Court."

"Well, not everything in life is meant to be fun Duncan." Stealing a glance at the clock Courtney exaggerated a yawn, standing up and stretching.

"We have a big day tomorrow, you should think about getting some sleep."

As he watched Courtney walk towards their bedroom he smirked and stood up. Sneaking up behind her he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, reveling in her shriek.

"Princess, I can think of a million other things I'd rather do right now than sleep."

**A/N: I know this chapter's a bit clinical, but it's just an intro. It gets better I promise! And as a head's up I will be taking artistic liberties with their families. Brownie points to the first person who figures out who I got Courtney's last name from!**


	2. Duncan's Family

"Was it really necessary to leave so early? My family won't even be up by the time we get there, it's the weekend."

"First of all most of the world is up by 8 a.m. whether it's the weekend or not; there is a whole world out there in the morning. Second, your parents will definitely be up by 9:30 because they know we're coming and we'll be there long enough to see your brothers too."

Rolling his eyes Duncan slumped further into the passenger's seat stretching his skullcap down to cover his eyes. For reasons he'd rather not think about Courtney loved visiting his parents, Paul and Jane, and jumped at the chance to see them. Duncan, on the other hand, tried to avoid any type of family gathering. Although he often rebelled against his parents as a teenager, he did love them; it was his older brothers he strove to avoid.

David and Andrew were the perfect sons. Growing up they had played football and soccer respectively, they had been on the honor role all through high school, and both followed in their father's footsteps by becoming police officers. The only commonality he shared with his brothers was his particular shade of eye color, "ice blue" Courtney had dubbed it.

David was the oldest and made sure that fact was never forgotten by his two younger siblings. Years of athleticism had given his six-foot-three frame a muscular build and his blonde hair made him look like a Beach Boy. He had married his high school sweetheart Katherine after graduating and they had a beautiful six-year-old daughter named Julia.

His parents' questionable admiration for their middle son Andrew always made Duncan a bit angry. Although smart, Andrew had coasted through life on his charm. He was the shortest of the men in the family at only five-foot-two and his mousy brown hair and sallow skin color made him look consistently ill. He was never able to keep a girlfriend for longer than a couple of weeks and couldn't afford a place of his own, so he resided in his childhood bedroom in their parents house. At least Duncan had managed to move out of Mommy and Daddy's.

What really killed Duncan was the fact that neither of his brothers' held any ounce of respect for him and continued to treat him like a child. He could admit that he had done many stupid things growing up, but he paid the price for them. He couldn't help but feel that they looked down on him, like he wasn't good enough to be a part of the family.

The tension had been eased a bit between the Evers siblings since Courtney's reintroduction to Duncan's life. David instantly adopted her as the younger sister he never had, while Andrew made her the object of his messed up dating game. As long as Courtney humored Andrew by giving him dating tips, and he refrained from hitting on her, Duncan and Andrew could manage to get along. He just hoped Andrew would have something to do today that kept him out of the house; it would just make the whole process easier.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour and a half later the couple pulled into the driveway of Duncan's parents' house. The modest cape was red with white shutters and a porch off to the left side. The driveway was lined with many different shrubberies, the walkway decked out with an array of colorful flowers. The suburban bubble was welcoming.

Placing the car in park and shutting off the engine Courtney glanced over at her sleeping companion. She had driven the entire way in complete silence in a bid to let him sleep; he was very cranky if he didn't get at least eight hours.

"Duncan," Courtney whispered, removing the skullcap that adorned his head and running her hand through his grown out ebony hair, "your home."

"Ugh I know. I've been awake for like forty minutes. You're a little brake happy."

Rolling her eyes Courtney stepped out of the car and pulled the sleeves of her light, green sweater down; it was a bit more chilly than usual for the end of March, but at least the sun was shining. Before ringing the doorbell Courtney turned to Duncan.

"Now remember, we're not going to just blurt out our engagement, okay? We have to ease it into conversation; we don't want to give your parents heart attacks."

"I got it babe, don't worry. Just make sure your ring doesn't fall out of your pocket or so help me God…"

Ringing the bell Courtney added, "And please try not to fight with your brothers."

"We'll see."

The wooden door swung open revealing a woman only slightly taller than Courtney. Her darker blonde hair was showing some gray, but it only added to the maternal warmth that radiated off her. The woman's sparklingly blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"My baby!"

"Hi Ma," Duncan murmured, as he was pulled into her fierce embrace.

"And Courtney, sweetheart, you look lovely as usual."

"Hi Mrs. Evers! Thank you, you look great too," Courtney grinned as she returned her hug.

"Please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jane? Come in, come in. Paul they're here!"

The couple stepped into the hallway and made a beeline for the living room, where Duncan's father Paul would be sitting watching CNN like he did every weekend. Paul was a good foot taller than his wife, with salt and pepper hair and a spare tire around his middle. He was usually as jovial as Santa Claus, unless he was discussing his forced early retirement from the force due to open-heart surgery.

"Morning kids. Did you have a safe ride?"

"Of course Dad, Courtney drove."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Evers." At his look Courtney amended herself, "Paul."

"It's been awhile. What happened to your hair son?"

"I had to grow up sometime Dad. 'Sides it's hard to have delinquents take you seriously when you look like one yourself." Glancing inconspicuously around the room Duncan lowered his voice.

"So, um, where's Andrew?" He had barely gotten his question out when he was tackled to the floor. Paul quickly pulled Courtney out of harms way as Duncan struggled with Andrew on the floor.

"Ow! Dammit Andy, get off of me!"

"Wooh! Yeah! Welcome home little bro!" Andrew released Duncan from the headlock he had been holding him in and ran a hand through his greasy hair before striding over to Courtney.

"Hey beautiful," Andrew sloppily kissed her hand. "D treating you good?"

"Hello Andrew, nice to see you. And yes, Duncan always treats me well," Courtney grinned. Duncan slung and arm around her shoulders subtly trying to regain his normal heart rhythm.

"So Andy, man, you still living with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Are you still trying to be punk?" Andy shot back gesturing to Duncan's remaining piercings.

"Still hopelessly alone?"

"Still mooching off of Courtney?"

"Boys!" The argument stopped as everyone turned towards the door that connected the living room and the kitchen.

"None of us should have to tolerate your immaturity," Jane stated softly. "Now help me get everything set up and ready for lunch. David, Katherine, and Julia are coming over after church; they haven't seen you for so long Duncan."

Glaring at Andrew one last time Duncan sighed.

"Fantastic."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle Duncan, c'mere I want to show you my new Barbie! We can play house!"

"Alright Jules," Duncan called back. Placing a kiss on Courtney's cheek Duncan started towards the living room; leaning in he whispered, "When you're done talking with the grown-ups soon-to-be Aunt Courtney come play house."

Taking a sip of her coffee Courtney looked around the kitchen. To her left sat David and Katherine, across the table were Andrew and Paul, and on her right was Jane. These amazing people would become her family; she smiled into her mug.

"I have to say Courtney, you've done an incredible job with Duncan."

"Excuse me?"

"What David means," Katherine cut in tactfully, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, "is that we're glad you're in Duncan's life. Whether you want to accept it or not, you helped straighten him out."

"He was pretty lost during your, uh, separation," David added. "He's like a different person now."

"A better person," Andrew cautiously muttered. Before Courtney could answer Julia ran in, strawberry-blonde pigtails bouncing.

"Grandpa you promised you'd watch _Scooby-Doo_ with me," she stated, hands on her hips. "It's starting now."

"Well we can't keep those meddling kids waiting can we sweet pea," Paul questioned. "I think this family could use some bonding, we'll all watch Scooby with you."

The remaining family migrated to the living room. After clearing away Barbie and her pink convertible, Courtney sat down next to Duncan on the couch, subtly slipping on her ring as she did. She also didn't fail at catching Duncan's wink.

_Scooby-Doo _ended up being a marathon and three hours in Julia began loosing her interest. She didn't understand the adults conversations or why Uncle Duncan wouldn't let go of Courtney's hand. Julia was the only one to pick up on the new adornment.

"Courtney can I try on your pretty ring?"

All eyes turned to the sparkling diamond.

"Oh my God! Duncan? Courtney?" Jane looked to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

Clearing his throat Duncan stood up bringing Courtney, who proudly displayed her left hand, with him.

"Not exactly how we were going to tell you, but, uh, Mom, Dad, say 'hello' to your future daughter-in-law."

The next thing Courtney knew she was engulfed in hugs and kisses and congratulations. Julia had latched herself to her legs; Jane was raining kisses on her head and Katherine was practically jumping with joy. Duncan was getting congratulatory pats on the back from his brothers and father.

"Oh this is so wonderful," Jane proclaimed. "Oh a wedding! How long do we have to wait?"

"We haven't discussed details yet Jane."

"Forget Jane, call me Mom. Oh, I'll finally have a daughter!"

"Mommy do I get to call her Aunt Courtney now?"

"Of course you do Jules."

"Well," Paul began, "speaking on behalf of Jane and myself, welcome to the family Courtney."

"Oh," Katherine explained, "you know what would be great? Jane, why don't we throw them an engagement party?" Jane's eyes lit up.

"Oh that's very thoughtful, Katherine, but unnecessary," Courtney cut in. "I mean most people don't even have them anymore."

"I've got this one, babe," Duncan answered, pulling Courtney into his arms. "We would love an engagement party Kat. Free stuff for the betrothed, what's not to like about that deal?"

"Duncan— "

"This putting up a fight thing is Court's way of saying 'Thank You'."

"I think this calls for a celebration," David added, "Mom do you have any cookies or something? Champagne left over from _your_ wedding, perhaps?"

"Oh you're hilarious," Andrew dead-panned.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That went really well," Courtney smiled as the couple drove home. They had left an hour prior, after baking brownies per Julia's request, saying they had a long drive home and work in the morning.

"Of course it did. In case you didn't notice, my family is frickin' in love with you," Duncan stated, putting on his left turn signal; he hesitated to continue. "So, when are we gonna tell your parents?"

Courtney visibly stiffened. "Well, I guess I can call them tomorrow after Jessica's private lesson and tell them we'd like to visit. We can go next weekend, if you don't have any cases to follow up on."

"I shouldn't. I'll make sure I have next weekend all freed up." Duncan reached over and grasped Courtney's hand. "You have nothing to worry about baby, I'm sure they'll be just as excited as my family."

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviewers and all the people putting the story on their favorite list! Keep reviewing! No one got the brownie point question, but for all those who tried you get brownie points anyway! Courtney's last name comes from Cynthia Powell, better know as Cynthia Lennon, John's first wife! Gotta love Beatles references! **


	3. Courtney's Family

A week after breaking the happy news of their engagement to the Evers, found Courtney and Duncan standing on the doorstep of Courtney's childhood home. The morning was overcast and windy, with misting rain, making the massive mansion look cold and cruel. The lawn was perfectly manicured, the driveway ostentatiously displaying a Jaguar, a Bentley, and a Ferrari.

Duncan stepped out of the car and began walking up the stone driveway. He made it about ten steps when he stopped suddenly and turned. He gave Courtney a pointed look as she stared at him through the windshield, safely still inside the car, looking like a little girl whose puppy had just been taken away. He watched as she sat in the car obviously having an inner battle with her conscious and losing.

Forcefully throwing the car door open, then slamming it shut, Courtney all but stomped over to her fiancé. Pulling her jacket tighter around her body, she opened her umbrella and balanced it between her arm and shoulder as she silently fumed. She glared up at Duncan.

"Princess, that look isn't going to work. We are going to go inside, we are going to have a pleasant day with your parents, and we are going to explain to them how in love we are," he paused and took her face in his hands, "and they are going to be so happy. Do you want to know why? Because no matter what, you are their daughter and they love you."

"Oh Duncan," Courtney stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Pulling apart he took her hand and they made their way to the front door. Taking in a deep, calming breath Courtney rang the bell.

A minute later the large door swung open revealing a young man in his late 20's. His khaki pants and polo shirt made him look like an Ivy-League student, which until recently he had been, but his beat up Nikes and backwards baseball cap gave him the look of a frat boy. Years of hockey had given him a muscular build and a slightly crooked nose. His mess of brown hair was sticking out from under the baseball cap and his brown eyes clearly showed his excitement.

"Courtney you're home!"

Letting out a small shriek Courtney jumped into the arms of her older brother, all feelings of uneasiness forgotten for the moment.

"Oh my God Kellan, I've missed you so much!" Placing her slight frame back on the ground, Kellan grinned and pulled Duncan into a manly hug.

"Duncan, my man, good to see you! What the hell happened to the hair dude? The green was bitchin'!"

Unconsciously running a hand through his hair Duncan replied, "Well, ya know, had to grow-up sometime."

"Psh! Adulthood. Totally overrated."

Stepping into the foyer the differences between Duncan's childhood home and Courtney's became starkly clear. Whereas the Evers house was warm and welcoming with a country style theme, the Powell's house was cold and appeared as if no one lived there. Nothing was out of place, there was no dust or cobwebs; it looked like a model house, just for show.

"Mom and Dad are in the den waiting for you. Oddly enough they've appeared almost concerned for the past week with whatever it is you want to talk about. They think you're preggers."

Duncan's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Courtney's mouth dropped. "I am _not_ pregnant."

"Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just tellin' you what I heard," Kellan shrugged. "Go to the den before they blow a gasket."

Jogging up the stairs, he stopped and turned, winking as he said, "Nice ring, by the way."

Upon reaching the den Courtney's body had gone almost completely rigid. Her parents rose from the leather couch when they noticed the couple hovering in the doorway. Scott Powell was a man of power and influence. He was the son of Greek immigrants and when he began to make his millions in the law world he legally changed his last name from Pagalopolus to Powell to better fit in with his colleagues. Courtney had inherited his darker skin, mocha eyes, and tenacity. She seemed to inherit nothing from her mother.

Cindy Powell was a trophy wife. Blonde and botoxed, she had been an absentee mom. Although she had physically been present in both of her children's lives, she had always attended award ceremonies and graduations; she let nannies take care of the actual raising opting to spend her time at the local country club or spa instead. She was never satisfied with anything, she always craved more, and the more expensive the object the better.

"Oh darling," Cindy drawled, awkwardly pulling Courtney into a one-armed hug carefully balancing her martini in the other hand. "It's so good to see you again. You've done something new with your hair, no?"

"Um, no Mom, it's just gotten longer, that's all."

"Hello lovey. You look tired, getting enough sleep? Those little ingrates in your class keeping you up?"

"No Daddy their perfect. And I've been sleeping fine, thanks for asking." Courtney ignored Duncan's sudden coughing fit.

"Duncan," Scott nodded at him, but made no move to shake his hand; Cindy simply ignored his presence.

"Please take a seat. Anyone want a drink," Cindy questioned, making her way over to a small fridge that looked more like a safe.

"Just a water, thanks," Courtney replied taking the seat adjacent to Duncan and across from her parents spots on the couch.

"I'll have a Bud."

"We don't keep beer in the house; we have alcohol of a higher caliber."

"He'll just take a water Daddy."

Hurriedly handing Duncan a glass of water, Cindy scurried over to Courtney. As Courtney reached to take the glass, it slipped from her mother's grasp, glass shattering all over the floor and water quickly seeping through her jeans.

"Mom are you okay!?" Cindy stared in response, shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh Courtney, no, no, no."

"Mrs. Powell, do you need a doctor or something?" Turning on Duncan with a death glare Cindy's voice raised several octaves.

"You have ruined by daughter, delinquent!"

"Pookie, you need to calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down Scott! Look!" Like lightening Cindy's hand shot out and latched onto Courtney's left hand, displaying it to her husband. If looks could kill the newly engaged couple would've been six feet under.

"You have one minute to explain."

Mustering courage she was unaware she had, for the first time in her life Courtney looked her father in the eyes while she spoke.

"There's nothing to explain Dad; it should be obvious. We're in love, Duncan asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"Why would you do this to me Courtney? Have I not provided for you? Given you food, shelter, paid for your car, your clothes, and your upbringing? This is how you repay me!"

"This has nothing to do with payment," Courtney clenched her fists, "for once I just wanted you to be happy for me! Like normal parents!"

"Sweetheart you have to understand we thought _this_," Cindy gestured towards Duncan, "was a phase that you would grow out of." Placing a hand on Courtney's shoulder she continued.

"Honey it's okay to play with the bad boy, but you don't marry him. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand," Courtney whispered. "I understand now that throughout my whole life you've never had my best interests in mind."

"Don't be stupid," Scott vehemently whispered. "Think about how this will look to the rest of the family. You couldn't bring an uncouth barbarian like him to corporate events or neighborhood parties."

"I obviously don't share the same values as you do."

"You will be throwing your life away. You have so much potential, but only if he isn't holding you back!"

"Duncan's been nothing but encouraging. I wouldn't have followed my dreams without him."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, music education must be so rewarding."

"I don't have to take this. I don't need your permission. I'm an adult."

"You're not acting like one," Scott yelled, then turned his attention to Duncan who had wisely chosen to stay quiet. "And you? What could you possibly want with my daughter other than to sleep with her and take her money in a divorce, while she struggles to raise your children on her own?"

"If you knew anything about me, your daughter, or our relationship you would know better than that."

Duncan glanced over at Courtney, who was desperately trying to keep her emotions at bay, before leveling an icy glare on the Powell's.

"I think it's time for us to go; before someone says something they're going to regret."

As the couple turned to leave, Scott gave his daughter one last parting shot.

"Courtney Powell if you leave now don't expect to be welcomed back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Dad," Courtney sadly replied.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kellan watched his younger sister and her fiancé pull out of the driveway he felt his temper flare. It had been hard not to overhear the argument, they had been so loud. All he had ever wanted for Courtney was for her to be happy. Growing up she hadn't had many true friends, just people who wanted to hang out with her for their families' pool or media room or money. Kellan had spent many nights scaring off boys who simply wanted to say they nailed the valedictorian.

His sister deserved happiness and he had never seen her as happy as when she was with Duncan. He would be damned if his selfish parents ruined this for her; she deserved better. Stalking into the den, Kellan fiercely glared at his parents.

"I hope you know the gravity of what you just did and I hope losing your daughter was worth it."

**A/N: If you're reading please review!**


	4. Reception Halls and Girlfriends'

The debacle at the Powell's house had put Courtney in an understandable rut. She went through her normal weekly routine, but with a false cheerfulness. After school she would give her private music lessons, come home and spend some time with Duncan in front of the television or eating dinner, then promptly be in bed my eight. Above all, she wouldn't speak about what had happened with her parents. Duncan thought it was best if she came to him when she was ready.

"You know what would be awesome? If we had a winter wedding; snow, poinsettias, bells."

"Freezing temperatures, ice, pneumonia; yeah Duncan that's romantic. I was thinking a spring wedding, next spring obviously, as seeing I'm the one in a dress; I'd rather not freeze to death, but I'll let you pick the month if it makes you feel better."

"Fine spring works, which gives me March through June to choose from. March has the possibility of being colder and June can be hot, so I'm knocking them off. I'm feelin' April, what do you think?"

"April, sunny with the possibility of showers, but they would bring May flowers so it wouldn't be so negative if it rained…okay. You didn't even consider May though. Any particular reason why?"

"You're gonna think I'm soft, but my parents got married in April…the pictures of their wedding are beautiful."

"Awe that's sweet and your secret's safe with me, my big teddy bear," Courtney stated softly kissing him. "So, which weekend?"

As she consulted her year long planner, Duncan could see the wheels in her head turning, going over pros and cons of each weekend, while keeping in mind special family and friends schedules so she knew the people they definitely wanted to attend the wedding would be able to.

"What about the first weekend in April? Saturday the fourth?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"I just hope the church will have an open time-slot for that day."

"Church? You want to get married in a church? Since when? I don't think I've ever seen you step foot in a church before," Duncan admonished.

"The Church of St. Francis is where my parents got married; it's a staple in my family. It was just always understood that that was where I was supposed to get married." Duncan shrugged, figuring it was best not to argue when he didn't have a preference either way.

"What time do we start our scouting extravaganza tomorrow? Not too early I hope."

"We can leave at like ten. Our three reception hall choices already have us penciled in for one final look around so we can make our decision. They all know we're showing up, so no worries," Courtney grinned. "It's almost nine and I had a long day at school, Friday's are always murder, so I'm turning in. 'Night babe."

"Sleep tight Princess."

Duncan sunk deeper into the couch and turned the volume down on the television. He wasn't too concerned with where they held their wedding reception as long as he was with Courtney; he never cared much about anything as long as he was with her. Waiting for _Forensic Files_ to start Duncan closed his eyes, but he promised himself only for a minute.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake-up sleepy-head."

Duncan blearily opened his eyes, half-heartedly batting away the hand that was shaking him. Stretching his limbs he winced as his joints popped and sighed when he realized he would have a stiff neck all day. Swinging his feet off the couch he looked up at a smirking Courtney.

"Give me ten minutes and we can go."

Thirty minutes later the couple pulled into the first of three reception halls they were touring for the second time before making their final decision. It was called Pine Acres, the main building being a charming log cabin and had appealed to them because of its isolation; it would be nothing but their closest family and friends. Surrounded by pine trees and woodland creatures, it was every bit the _Snow White_ fantasy.

Walking into the front lobby Courtney and Duncan were immediately met by Doug Jones, the manager of Pine Acres, and a walking woodsman cliché. He was an older man wearing jeans, boots, and a flannel shirt with suspenders. His long gray hair was swept back into a ponytail and upon reaching the young couple he pulled them into a friendly hug.

"Ms. Powell, Mr. Evers welcome back."

"Hello Mr. Jones, thank you so much for having us."

"Well kids, how about we take a look at the reception hall. I have to be honest we've been doing some renovations in the room, but I'm sure we'll be done by whenever you'd need it."

Strolling into the reception hall through the large wooden double doors, Doug felt around the wall for the light switch. Flipping it up the lights blinked dimly several times before staying on and bathing the hall in light, eliciting a gasp from the two possible clienteles.

"What the hell happened in here," Duncan exclaimed sharing a bewildered look with Courtney.

"During the last big storm a tree just flew right through the window."

"Yeah I can see that, but what's with all the discoloration on the walls and the ceiling?"

"Well with the windows broken we couldn't stop the rain from being blown in so it's all water damage, but we're working on fixing it."

"Wait a minute," Courtney cut in, "when did this happen? And how long do you think it's going to take to fix?"

"It happened a couple of days after your first appointment. We are optimistic that as long as we can get everything up to code, we should be up and running by next summer. We've just been having some difficulties pulling together some funds," Doug trailed off.

"Oh Mr. Jones that's just terrible," Courtney hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Duncan and I want to get married next April."

Placing a hand on Courtney's arm, Doug sadly shook his head, "I understand my dear. I wish you two the best."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I feel so bad about Mr. Jones. I hope that mishap doesn't put his business under; he's such a sweet old man."

"He has been around forever Court, I'm sure he knows how to handle situations like that. Hell, it made our job a lot easier; only two places to choose from now."

"Duncan!"

"Please, like you weren't thinking it too."

Parking the car in front of reception building number two, the couple made their way to the entrance. Heaven's Gateway was primarily known as a ritzy golf club. Filled with yacht owning, polo playing patrons it wasn't high on Duncan's list of places to spend his time.

The wrap-around porch was a dark blue with swings attached to the ceiling. The entire building was white; the stark contrasts of the offsetting dark blue making the white almost glow. Greeting them at the door was a middle-aged man in a blue blazer and his much too young wife in a much too pink tennis skirt. Duncan silently groaned; he had been hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with the owner's again. Brett and Sue Johnson were entrepreneurs of sorts, owning several golf-clubs throughout the country, but they weren't to accepting of people not like them; unless you could throw a whole lot of money at them that is.

"Welcome back old chap! Can Sue get either of you anything? Coffee, tea, lemonade, a high-ball?"

"No thanks old man, we're good."

"Nonsense! Come with us to the lounge!"

Begrudgingly the couple followed the _Stepford_ wife to the lounge, where they were met with disconcerting gazes and more old men with young wives or girlfriends. The gold-digging golf bunnies were staring at Duncan like women starved. Courtney wrapped her arm around Duncan's waist, leaning into him as much as she could without causing him to fall over.

"Someone's certainly affectionate all of a sudden," Duncan whispered, nibbling her earlobe. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with these bleached blonde wannabe Playmates looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, would it?"

"No of course not," Courtney grinned. "You're just so irresistible I can't help myself."

Showing his chivalrous side, Duncan pulled Courtney's chair out for her before sitting down himself at the table their hosts had led them to.

"So Brett, tell me, how did a handsome man like you end up in the club owning business?"

An hour and a half later Duncan wished he had never asked. They had been sitting at the same table watching as Brett and Sue knocked back drink after drink and talked about how great they were. The couples' next reception hall appointment was in an hour and they just wanted to check-out Heaven's Gateway's reception hall one last time and leave.

"Well we've bored you enough I'm sure. How about we take one last look at the hall, huh?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Courtney admitted.

Walking down a maze of hallways the group finally stopped in front of a pair of ornate, gaudy double doors. The reception hall was so elaborate it seemed out of place being located in a golf club. Like the rest of the paint job in the building the room was white with blue molding. The tables were draped in white table cloths with dark blue napkins and scattered around the outskirts of the dance floor, which took up most of the room. The only windows were located where the ceiling met the walls and they were all cathedral style stained glass.

"Oh wow, the light pouring in through the stained glass makes the room breathtaking," Courtney breathed.

"You have a taste for the finer things in life Ms. Powell," Sue smiled.

"Lucky me," Duncan mumbled. Courtney walked around the room taking in all of its' little nuances. Pulling Brett to the side Duncan lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'm not blind, man; the new paint job and bigger stained glass windows than the last time we were here. How much will those be raising the price?"

"Oh my dear boy, you will learn that there is no price for your fiancées happiness."

Glaring at the older mans' condescending tone, Duncan reiterated, "How much?"

"Just another $15,000."

"You want $45,000 for a room? For a night? Are you high?"

"This is only the beginning of the price you'll pay for being married."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I really loved those stained glass windows, they were so beautiful! And that dance floor was huge!"

"Stop gushing, the jury's still out. We got one more hall to look at before we decide. So clear your mind; we don't want anything tainting this next hall," Duncan mocked.

Driving up a long-winding road led the couple to the top of a large hill. Diamond Springs had a country club atmosphere, but was sheltered in its own village bubble. Surrounding the lodge, was a golf-course and townhouses, with its own private set of rivers running through the property.

The lodge's lobby was always busy with people relaxing in front of the fireplace, playing pool, or catching up with friends and neighbors. For having a distinct air of elitism, the building radiated warmth and friendliness.

A young girl, no older than sixteen, was behind the reception desk; she smiled brightly at them, happy to be able to talk to people under the age of forty.

"Hi welcome to Diamond Springs, how can I help you?" Her shiny gold nametag said 'Diane' in bold letters. Duncan strolled up to the desk and casually leaned toward the young girl.

"Hello Diane. We have an appointment." Looking through the appointment book Diane shyly told him that her boss, Mr. Stevens, was waiting for them in the reception hall.

"Thanks sweetheart." Diane blushed fiercely and giggled a bit, clearly taken by the charming stranger. Duncan winked at her before disappearing down the hall with Courtney.

Turning the brass knobs of the large white double doors of the reception hall the couple walked in. The room was fairly large, which was only accentuated by its' high vaulted ceiling. The wooden dance floor almost sparkled with the light from the sunset that was pouring in from the full-length floor to ceiling windows that wrapped around the room.

At one of the many tables sat Bob Stevens, owner of Diamond Springs. He was middle-aged with graying hair and always neatly dressed. He was widely admired in the community for his jovial personality and eagerness to lend a helping hand. He was currently hunched over intently pouring over a stack of papers.

"Mr. Stevens?"

The man in question jumped, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Yeah, we're pretty stealthy when we want to be."

"So, here to do the final look around, hmm?"

"Yes. Thanks so much for seeing us; I know we're a bit later than we said we'd be."

"Oh no problem, things happen I understand. Well take another look around and I can answer any questions you may have. " Once again Courtney wandered off to reevaluate the room, while Duncan pulled out a chair and sat across from Bob.

"So," Duncan began hesitantly, "how's business?"

"It's going pretty well," Bob looked up surprised. "How 'bout you, excited to get married?"

"Of course, I can't picture my life without her," Duncan responded, nodding his head toward Courtney. "But we decided to have the wedding in April." At this Bob raised his eyebrows.

"Next month?"

Laughing, Duncan corrected himself, "No, April of next year."

"You scared me for a minute there."

"How much was our estimate, again? Like, has it changed because your business is booming?"

"Oh no, that's not how I operate. If I remember correctly, your estimate was about $25,000. That includes set up, clean up, and the wait and kitchen staff."

"Good bang for your buck, huh?"

"You could say that," Bob smiled.

Courtney ambled back over to the men, giving the room one more sweep with her eyes.

"Ms. Courtney, any questions this time? Last time we met you had a four page list."

"Actually, I'm good. It's just a matter of deciding now."

Getting up Duncan and Courtney shook Bob's hand; he gave them a genuine smile.

"Well if you two need anything you have my number. Best of luck regardless."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Curled up on the couch, Courtney and Duncan were going over their two reception hall choices.

"I just cannot get over the beauty of Heaven's Gateway. How impressive are those stained glass windows?"

"Baby, it's not worth $45,000."

"They upped the price?" Courtney sat up and stared at him. "Why? For a couple of coats of paint! That's absolutely ridiculous."

She curled back up on Duncan's side, pouting. "Well I really like that place and you only get married once," Courtney trailed off.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Court, we don't want to start our life together in debt over a frickin' reception hall. Let me lay some logic on you," he cleared his throat. "Diamond Springs is almost half the price and they include so many things; it's the better option."

Taking the spreadsheets out of her hands and dropping them on the coffee table he pulled her flush against him and fell backwards on the couch. Resting her head on his chest Courtney's mocha eyes met Duncan's ice blue.

"Look, I know you had your heart set on the whole stained glass window place, but if we're getting married in a church, really what's the point? You want to party in a place that reminds you of a church?"

"You're right, you're right."

"Besides, imagine the view from those floor to ceiling windows at Diamond Springs," Duncan coaxed.

Courtney cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes in contemplation. After a minute her eyes opened and she smiled widely. Crawling up until their faces were level she planted a firm kiss on his waiting lips.

"I'll call Mr. Stevens tomorrow."

"Yes you will," Duncan smirked. "Did you call the girls?"

"Of course. We're meeting tomorrow for lunch. It'll be so nice to see them all, I feel like its' been forever. Did you call your 'bros'?"

"As a matter of fact, I did, and I didn't hide anything. Told them about the engagement, asked Geoff to be my best man and recruited DJ, David, and Kellan. And before you complain I made Geoff promise not to tell Bridgette, so you can break the news."

"Awe, how considerate. And thank you for choosing Kellan; it means a lot to me."

"Please, Kellan's kick-ass."

"What about Andrew, how did he react? I mean you picked one brother over another."

"Andrew will be fine. Everyone knows he can barely behave himself when he's at home, let alone in public. He'll survive just being an, uh, honored guest."

"Alright, just as long as he's okay with it."

"So how do you think the girls will react? All high pitched screams and 'Oh my Gods'?"

"Oh I hope they don't cause a scene, but I guess I'll find out."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney patiently sat at the little outside café she always went to when she went out with the girls reading the local newspaper. The first to arrive was her best friend who she had met while filming _Total Drama Island_, Bridgette. Her blonde hair was longer now and cascaded down her back in beach ready waves. Despite the early morning chill, she was clad in board shorts and flip-flops, tank top covered by a blue sweater. She beamed when she noticed her friend.

"Courtney!"

"Bridge! How are you?"

"I'm great, perfect. Look at you though; your smile is threatening to break your face. What's the occasion?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sitting down the two studied the menu, seemingly forgetting that they knew all of the items by heart.

"Ladies, what's up? Lizzy in the house!" Whipping around quickly the two were greeted by a striking blonde. Elizabeth Allen had been Courtney's dorm roommate for the fairly brief time she had spent attending Harvard, pre her living in her Boston apartment. They had been unlikely allies in class and by the grace of God had become extremely close friends.

Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she insisted to be called, was a step away from being a Playmate. Her bleached blonde hair accentuated her spray tan; her tight t-shirt was about ready to break at the seam from her voluptuousness. Her endless legs were clad in a barely there skirt and her black pumps only made her 5 foot 7 frame seem freakishly tall. Courtney never understood how she got any respect in the legal world; she didn't think people would take a defense attorney with Lizzy's looks seriously.

Gently placing her Prada purse on the table, she flashed a sickeningly bright smile.

"Court looking like a librarian as usual," Lizzy glared disapprovingly. "Bridge, missed you at Geoff's last party. Where were you?"

"I changed the surf shops hours, we're open later now. You know a better chance to get more customers, especially since it should be warming up soon."

"Got ya. Now where is our waiter I want a drink?"

"Can you at least hold off until the other girls get here?"

"Such a buzz kill Court, jeez." Out of the corner of her eye Courtney spotted the last two members of her soon-to-be wedding party crossing the street and began waving.

Katherine strolled across the street like a model, red hair blowing in the wind, looking younger without her husband and daughter clinging to her. Next to her was Duncan's favorite cousin, Maureen Cox. Quite shy, but smart, Courtney adored the nineteen year old. Her long chocolate brown hair was almost stick straight and she was hastily trying to make sure her bangs were staying in place straight across her forehead.

After the initial pleasantries the women placed their orders and got down to the business at hand.

"Well, not that we don't like seeing you Courtney, but you don't just call out of the blue to 'hang out.'"

Taking a deep breath she grinned at them, sharing a knowing glace with Katherine, and popped out her left hand.

"Shut-up," Lizzy screamed. "I didn't think the punk had it in him!"

"Oh my God, Geoff knew didn't he? That's why Duncan called the other day! That jerk," Bridgette laughed.

Throwing her arms around Courtney, Maureen chimed in her own congratulations. "I'm so happy for you guys! You deserve happiness. We get to be family now!"

"That isn't all." Turning to Bridgette Courtney continued. "Bridgette I have something important to ask you and if you don't want to do it I understand. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Courtney, oh my God, of course I will!" Turning to the other women Courtney smiled.

"And I was wondering if you guys would be my bridesmaids?"

"Hell yes," Lizzy exclaimed, giving Katherine a high-five. Maureen giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. The waiter had since come with the group's daiquiri's (and Maureen's Pepsi) and Lizzy decided a toast was in order.

"To Courtney." All glasses raised. "Good luck; you're gonna need it!"

**A/N: Keep reviewing! And there's another Beatles reference in this chapter if anyone is up for the challenge!**


	5. Entrees, Cake, and Alcohol

By the end of April Duncan and Courtney finally had some time to spare away from work and choosing the food served at the reception and the wedding cake became pressing matters. They had arrived at Diamond Springs to meet with Bob in the reception hall to discuss the dinner options.

The table that Bob was sitting at had several sets of plates on display with different combinations of salmon, prime rib, and chicken with a variety of vegetables. A pitcher of water sat in the middle of the table presumably to be used as a palette cleanser.

"Mmm, they all smell delicious."

"Duncan, Courtney, so good to see you again. Are you ready for a feast of miniature proportions?"

"I was born ready." Duncan sat down and grinned. "Where do I start?"

Roughly two hours later the couple was thoroughly stuffed as they drove to the bakery, _The Cupcake Cavern_,to choose a cake. Bobs' dishes were so incredible; it made it difficult to narrow it down to two entrees. Ultimately they had decided their guests would get the choice of prime rib or chicken, with special alternatives for vegetarians. The vegetables could be sautéed in either a wine sauce or a butter, garlic combination.

There was much consideration for the food and drinks that would be served during cocktail hour. The food had been able to be resolved before leaving Diamond Springs. Cocktails would be of the normal variety, an assortment of shrimp, fruit, cheese, cocktail weenies and pastry cups filled with spinach and artichoke dip, among other finger foods. The couple had decided to call Bob back when they made the decision on how they wanted alcohol served.

"It would just be so much simpler if the waiters could just go around and take everyone's drink orders. At least people could be monitored a little better that way," Courtney rationalized.

"Who would possibly need to be monitored? All the adults should know how to handle their liquor and the children would obviously not be drinking."

"Geoff. I love him, but he should be watched at all times."

"Please the ball and chain will be there too. Bridgette won't let him get too smashed 'cause then she'll have to deal with him."

"Fine, then what do you suggest?"

Duncan sat quietly for a minute, contemplating. "Two words babe: cash bar. When people run out of money, they know they've had too much."

"I guess," Courtney admitted. "Just give Geoff the heads up to watch himself, okay?"

"Will do. Even without the warning, he's a big boy, I'm sure he knows how to handle himself at a wedding and if he doesn't, his tolerance is so high he'll only just be getting toasted once the reception's already over."

"Alright, if you say so. Call Bob tomorrow and let him know."

The couple pulled into the parking lot of _The Cupcake Cavern_ and neither could help but smile. The building was painted a bright yellow and colored Christmas lights were wrapped around the two front windows and the frame of the door. Instead of coming to a point, the roof was rounded and painted pink, topped off with a large red orb. The building had been modeled to resemble a giant cupcake. It was a unique staple in town that almost everyone loved.

Upon entering the building they were greeted by Sherry, the owner and chief cake creator. Sherry could pass as Halle Berry's twin sister. She was gorgeous, yes, but brilliant. She had gone to University to study business and ended up on Wall Street. After striking it rich she decided to pursue her one true passion, owning her own bakery. Her business was flourishing and Courtney and Duncan couldn't be happier for their friend. Sherry had been one of Andrew's many doomed relationships, but had been the most promising. She had become a good friend of the couples regardless of any ill feelings towards Duncan's brother she might be harboring.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Sherry," Duncan said returning her hug. "Lookin' good as usual."

"Don't start with me, boy. I don't have time to deal with your sweet talk," Sherry joked.

"Hey Sherry, love the new display counter."

"Awe, thanks Courtie," Courtney rolled her eyes at the repulsive nickname Sherry insisted on calling her. "I had some extra cash lying around, figured I should spruce up the counter it was looking a little outdated. So you guys ready to gain some pounds gorging on my delectable goodies?"

"Oh yeah, we starved ourselves all day so we could justify the inevitable weight gain."

"Courtie don't be sarcastic, it's not becoming."

"Yeah Courtie," Duncan smirked, ignoring her glare.

"Anyway," Sherry continued. "I got a bunch of taste testers set up in the backroom so let's do this."

The group wound their way through old people trying to decide which cupcake to buy and children munching on cookies, trying to avoid knocking into anybody. Sherry was quietly talking to Duncan taking careful measures so that he was the only one who could hear her.

"So, um, how's Andrew?"

Duncan's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, but he tried to act unsurprised. "He's…okay. He still got the same level of craziness going on since you guys, ya know, um, called it quits."

"You mean he hasn't moved on?" Sherry's expression could only be described as hopeful.

"I don't even think Andy knows how to move on," Duncan mumbled. "He asks about you sometimes. He likes to know you're doing alright."

Sherry sighed, "Believe it or not, he was always so good to me."

"Then why did you break up?" Before Sherry could answer they had arrived at the back room. By the look on her face Duncan knew the conversation was over.

"Alright because you guys were so undecided on what type of cake you wanted I just got a big variety of samples."

On the small round table were about thirty tiny blocks of cake on separate plates. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and cheesecake were all represented. Fillings ranging from vanilla to fruit could be seen in many samples.

"If, for some reason, you guys don't like any of the selections, I could also do special order cakes made out of brownie mix or cookie dough mixes, whichever cookie type you'd want."

"From the looks of it I think we're pretty set."

"Great! Well I have some things to take care of, so take your time taste testing and I'll be back in like," Sherry looked down at her watch, "a half an hour." With that Sherry returned to the front room leaving the couple alone.

"I don't even know where to begin," Courtney admitted taking in the sugary confections in front of her.

"Well, looks like we have to share. Let's start with the strawberry, we don't want that anyway right?"

"Uh, nah. I don't think I've ever seen a strawberry wedding cake before." Duncan held up a piece of strawberry cake with vanilla filling and strawberry icing to Courtney, which he had clearly taken a bite of.

"Dig in."

True to her word a little over a half an hour later Sherry returned to the back room. Most of the blocks of cake were completely gone, but there were at least ten that just had a small bite taken out of them. Sherry tried to judge what the couple would choose by which samples were no longer present, but there were so many missing she couldn't figure it out.

"Okay guys. What are you thinking?"

Courtney was the first to voice her opinion. "I think you make the best chocolate cake I have _ever_ eaten." Sherry smiled widely and turned her attention to Duncan.

"I don't even like the taste of strawberries…but I would kill someone to get more of your strawberry cake."

"Awe, well aren't you two the perfect flatterers. So is that what you're going for, a mix of chocolate and strawberry flavors?" The couple shared a quick glance, before Duncan spoke up.

"As awesome as that sounds, we actually were completely taken by your cheesecake."

"Oh sounds good. Do you have any ideas of specifics you want with the cake?"

"Well," Courtney answered, "we haven't figured out what kind of color scheme we want for the wedding in general yet, but when we do we'll get back to you on that obviously as soon as possible."

"No problem we've got plenty of time. What about size? Just so I have an idea."

Again Courtney answered. "At least three tiers, if not four, maybe five."

"Great. Oh this is going to be so exciting! I've never gotten to create a wedding cake for friends before," Sherry amended herself. "Well friends I've actually liked before."

"So Sherry baby," Duncan joked. "Roughly how much is this gonna run us?"

"Really Duncan, it depends on exactly how many tiers you end up wanting and how you want it decorated."

"That's completely understandable. Once we," Courtney gestured between Duncan and herself, "get everything in order, we'll call you and talk…funding."

Walking the two to the front door Sherry held it open for them and stepped outside so they could say their good-byes.

"Thanks so much for everything Sher. You've made our lives ridiculously easier," Courtney said, hugging her. Sherry in turn hugged Duncan. As the couple walked to their car Sherry grinned.

"Oh man, you know what guys, I totally forgot," Sherry shouted. "I can't accept any money for the cake."

Turning on a dime Courtney frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't possibly charge you two. God you're practically family and that would be just wrong."

Duncan examined her closely before speaking. "You weren't ever gonna let us pay were you?" Sherry shrugged her shoulders.

"You were always smarter than people gave you credit for," Sherry smirked. "Please, let me do this for you guys. It'll be my gift. If left to my own devices to get you a wedding gift, I'd get you a blender. I mean seriously, you don't want another blender do you? You're gonna get like fifty of them."

Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but was easily cut off. "I don't want to hear it! This is my gift to you, case closed. Call me when you have details for the cake in mind. Love ya, ciao!" With that Sherry turned around and entered _The Cupcake Cavern_.

Courtney turned to Duncan mystified, but obviously pleased. "I don't believe her; that little sneak."

"Andrew's such an idiot," Duncan laughed. "I frickin' love Sherry."

**A/N: Nobody tried to guess the Beatles reference in the last chapter, so I'll give you a hint, it's a name of one of the bridesmaids. Ready, set, go guess! Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Decorations, Invitations, and Music

"Ugh there are so many color choices for spring," Courtney moaned. "This is too hard!"

"Just think happy thoughts babe." Duncan placed a cup of coffee in front of Courtney and took a seat across from her at the kitchen table.

It was mid-May and they had been trying to decide on a color scheme for two weeks. They had been through the obnoxious colors like neon pink and yellow, but neither could stand the brightness. They had contemplated darker colors like red and black, but didn't want the gothic look. Orange reminded them too much of Halloween. They were running low on color choices that both would agree on.

"What about green," Duncan asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Green and what? Greens complimentary color is red and we don't want a Christmas theme, do we?"

"I guess not. Court we're running out of basic colors, we're gonna have to go search through the Crayola box for more ideas."

Courtney snorted into her coffee and continued to search through her stack of bridal magazines. Each magazine had sticky-notes popping out marking pages with color schemes, dresses, centerpieces, and deals on bubbles and rice. She flipped through the pages as a woman on a mission. Duncan watched her in amusement as she passed a page, then paused, and quickly backtracked.

"Look at this." She pushed the magazine towards him. He looked at it critically for awhile, on occasion glancing up at her.

"Purple never really struck me as your color."

"It's not just purple Duncan it's royal purple. And just image it being paired with silver. Oh it'd be so pretty!"

"I like the silver and if you want to subject our wedding party to purple, I suppose that'll be fine." Duncan laughed for a minute and at Courtney's questioning gaze he explained himself.

"I just thought of DJ wearing purple. Doesn't exactly blend with his outward tough-guy appearance, but it totally goes with his softie personality." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Okay, purple and silver it is."

Standing up Courtney removed their empty mugs and rinsed them in the sink. Duncan sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her kiwi shampoo. He loved moments like these. Unfortunately they didn't get them that often.

"Duncan you really should get to work."

"I'd rather just spend the day home with you."

"I'd rather you spend it with me too, but there are delinquents who need your counseling," Courtney turned around in his embrace, making their bodies flush together. "Besides you rarely have to work Saturday's so just try to get through it."

"Ugh, fine. Have fun with Mo shopping for invitations and crap. Tell her I say 'hi'."

"I will. I'm really glad to spend some one-on-one time with Maureen. She's such a sweetheart."

"Of course she is she's my relative. Love you," Duncan added, kissing Courtney good-bye. "See ya when I get home. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Maureen it occurred to me that I don't know a lot about you. I just know about things that family members have said. I want to know about _your_ life from _you_."

Maureen blushed and tried to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles on her pink sweater. The pair was at a local bridal shop looking for invitations, table placement frames, and center pieces.

"Um, well I'm eighteen and a month away from graduating. I just found out I got into NYU, I'm going to study costume design."

"Congratulations! You must be so excited."

"I am," Maureen beamed. "I'm just a little unsure of how my parents are going to react to me going so far away from home."

"They'll be fine. Your parents are pretty open-minded they'll support you, especially if you're following your dream. I didn't know you were into fashion designing."

"Oh yeah, I always have been. Mom taught me how to sew when I was six and I've been hooked ever since. What do you think of these," Maureen questioned, holding up small ornate silver frames. "They would go with your color scheme. The Victorian look is very chic."

"They're gorgeous, snag like fifty. Anyway continue."

"Um, I crochet too. Growing up I did gymnastics and I did a lot of painting. Actually Duncan taught me the basics of painting."

Courtney turned quickly and stared at her. "Really? He has never mentioned knowing how to paint."

"Of course not, how tough can you be when you're painting your feelings," Maureen giggled.

"Very true. What else do I need to know about you? Nicknames? Boyfriend?"

Helping Courtney place several packages of invitations into their cart, she replied.

"Most people either call me Maureen or Mo. Only certain people are allowed to call me Mo, it's like a privilege. And nope, no boyfriend currently, I'm too busy to have one. I mean I'm getting ready to graduate and go off to school; I've been looking for a summer job. I have plenty of other things to keep me busy."

"You sound like you have a very good head on your shoulders," Courtney complimented.

"Thanks. I do my best."

"We've done really well so far. It looks like all we need now are center pieces," Courtney said checking her list.

"Oh my God you know what would be so cool?" Maureen picked up a glass bowl and a lavender candle. "You could fill the bowl with violets or some other purple flowers and put the lavender candle in the middle."

Courtney contemplated the idea for a minute. "Hmm, I don't like it."

"Oh okay, well—"

"I'm kidding Maureen, I love it! That would be so pretty and completely in tune with spring."

"Alright then, let's go pay for all of this stuff." The pair dropped all of their items onto the counter and paid.

"Thank you so much for coming with me today Maureen, I wasn't looking forward to doing all this shopping by myself."

"Thanks for inviting me. I know we're not family yet, but honestly you probably know more about me now than most of my extended family I've grown up with do. I actually enjoyed myself."

"You know what? If you're not busy, do want to come back to the house and help me fill out these invitations? Duncan won't be home for," Courtney checked her watch, "at least another four hours."

"Sure, what an honor to be invited to the house of a former CIT!"

"I see smart mouths run in your family."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had taken Courtney and Maureen almost three hours to fill out all of the invitations and print out the response and food choice cards and directions to the church and reception hall.

Courtney had given Maureen a tour of the house and the two were currently sitting on the living room floor in front of the coffee table, drinking tea, playing cards, and gossiping. They had talked about their childhoods, ex-boyfriends, favorite bands and movies. The two had discovered many similarities and Courtney couldn't get enough embarrassing stories of Duncan's childhood.

It was in the throes of laughter that Duncan found his fiancée and his baby cousin when he walked into the living room. There were so many things about the situation that struck him as odd; his brain wasn't sure which element to initially attempt to process. First his favorite, and baby, cousin had certainly grown-up since the last time he had seen her. She had filled out and had seemingly become less shy. She had grown into her long hair and pale skin and she just looked…better, happier.

The second thing that struck him was that Courtney was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach, with tears streaming down her face. He hadn't seen her that uninhibited since the previous New Year when she had had too much to drink. The icing on the cake was that Courtney and Maureen were getting along fantastically and Duncan knew that neither were the most socially gifted.

"Ladies, what's so funny?"

"Duncan! Nothing important. How was work, honey?"

"Very work-like. C'mere Mo, not too old to give big cousin Duncan a hug are you?"

"Of course not," Maureen replied throwing herself into his arms. "Actually I should get going; Mom and Dad were expecting me home awhile ago."

She ran into the kitchen, grabbed her jacket and car keys and returned to the living room.

"Thanks so much for today Courtney, I had a blast!"

"Oh me too! Well have to do this again real soon! Drive carefully Maureen."

As she exited the house she turned around. "Bye guys! We'll have to actually hang-out sometime D! Oh, and Courtney, call me Mo."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The month of June had passed quickly and uneventfully, bringing on the heat of July. Finally done with school for the year, Courtney was excited to be able to dedicate most of her time to planning the wedding. She had already booked a photographer and got a package that included color and classic black and white photos. She thought the differentiation fit the couples separate personalities, while showing their commitment of being together.

Today Duncan was taking her to scope out some bands for the reception that he liked. She had been giving him the benefit of the doubt, but when they arrived at the building that harbored the bands she realized how wrong she was in giving him that leeway.

"Is this a strip club?"

Duncan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No. Although it is a club."

"Oh goodie."

The inside of the club, or what Courtney could see of it, it was so dark, was almost as repulsive as the outside. The ceiling had water damage, the paint was peeling, and the room reeked of stale alcohol. All the way in the back of the dingy room sat a stage, already set up with a drum set, electric guitars and a bass, and several microphone stands. In front of the stage was a small table, commonly seen in singles bars, with two chairs; that was where Duncan led her to sit.

"Okay, because we've been stressing over what type of music we should have I figured that it would be a good idea to look into the live band option."

"That's…nice."

"I've got four bands lined up to give us a little concert; ya know to give us some variety choices."

Four half-hour sets later Courtney feared she may have gone deaf. Whatever variety Duncan believed he had obtained through the four bands Courtney didn't see. For two hours all she heard were wailing guitars and screaming vocalists. All of the bands had been hardcore underground punk, far from the pop-punk Courtney had been used to hearing on the radio. Duncan had been immensely into it, but Courtney was less than impressed.

"What do you think?"

Courtney cleared her throat, stalling while she tried to think of a gentle way to phrase her reply.

"Well, it is very you."

"But what do you think about it for the reception?"

"I am going to give you my honest opinion. I don't think it's appropriate for a wedding."

"Why not? It'll be fun and different. People will remember our reception if we hire one of these guys."

"Please Duncan, I'm so sure." Courtney stalked out of the building so fast Duncan wasn't able to reach her until she was already at the car.

"Fine, if this isn't your idea of reception music then what is?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now this is an appropriate reception band," Courtney whispered.

With her contacts in the classical music world, Courtney had been able to round up some fellow music teacher's and trusted mentors in less than two hours. The couple had swung by the elementary school after leaving the punk club where they were 'treated' to selections of classical music great like Bach and Mozart.

Duncan was ready to gouge his eyes out with a spork. This music was great if you were trying to impress someone or had insomnia and needed something to help put you to sleep and were too afraid to try your hand at pills.

The concert had ended (Duncan had spaced out and missed it) and Courtney was currently schmoozing with the make-shift band. Watching her Duncan couldn't help but acknowledge her communication skills. Although awkward in normal social interactions, like at parties, she had been able to cultivate the skills to communicate very well in business interactions.

As the musicians collected their stuff and left the room Courtney walked over to Duncan grinning.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I am going to give you my honest opinion," Duncan mocked. "It's boring. There's no pizzazz, no excitement, no fun."

"But it's elegant at least."

"Want to know what I really think?" Courtney arched an eyebrow in question.

"We're getting a DJ."

**A/N: Special shout-out and brownie points to Angel360-Devil0 for being the first to correctly guess the Beatles trivia! Maureen Cox, whose name I stole for Duncan's cousin, was Ringo Starr's first wife! An 'A' for effort for everyone else who guessed right too!**


	7. Dresses and a Phone Call

"What about this one?"

"Honestly? You look a giant cupcake."

Courtney rolled her eyes at Lizzy's blunt observation. She thought the fairytale bridal dress was nice and she would never tell anyone they looked like a baked good (even if they did). This wedding dress shopping was exhausting. Courtney had already tried on three, which if she were trying on t-shirts would be fine, but bridal gowns had hidden zippers and pearl buttons. Trying on these dresses was like trying to break into a safe.

"I don't know," Bridgette interjected, tossing her hair. "The cupcake one isn't as bad as that lace get-up was."

"Yeah, that was like early Madonna and not fitting with you at all," Katherine agreed. "Oh! I got Julia that flower girl dress you wanted and she looks adorable, did you get the pictures I e-mailed you?"

"I did and I knew she would look just like a little princess."

"Did you pick a ring bearer yet," Maureen questioned tightening the strap on silver high heel.

"Yup," Courtney's muffled shout came through the changing room door. "My cousin Tommy is going to be the ring bearer. He's Julia's age and such a sweetie, but I guess most six year olds are."

Bridgette snorted while admiring herself in the full-length mirror. "You have no idea. I'm giving these two seven-year-old twins surfing lessons and there are days when I want to march right over to the hospital and have my tubes tied, so I won't be able to breed children as horrible."

"God I've missed hanging out with you," Lizzy proclaimed, shoving a packet of jewelry in her hands and throwing the other packets at Katherine and Maureen. "Accessorize, ladies."

"Courtney are you okay? You've been in there an awful long time," Maureen hesitantly asked.

"I'm fine," Courtney replied. She sounded out of breath and her voice seemed strained. "I'm just trying to properly adjust this dress."

"Ya know if you come out of hibernation, we could help you."

"No, no, I've got it. I'm okay."

"K girls, what do you think of the bling?" An awkward beat was Lizzys' answer.

"It's a little…excessive."

"Please Maureen, it's hip." Maureen held her ground.

"Actually it detracts from the dress. The iridescent shine only makes the dress look trashy. You either need to get something simple and classy, like pearls, or something _not_ iridescent."

When it became apparent that no one was going to take her side, Lizzy snatched the jewelry from her companions' hands and huffily made her way back to the display case, but didn't utter a word. Bridgette stared, mouth open in shock.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard someone not give in to Lizzy before and live to tell about it. Nice work." Maureen blushed.

The little bonding moment was broken as Courtney's dressing room door opened. She looked like she had been attacked by sequins, beading, and white taffeta. The sleeves were puffy with specks of white sequins. Instead of being strapless the dress had a high turtleneck. The veil was an odd concoction of different lace patterns attached to a sparkling iridescent tiara.

"Whoa. Are you going to prom with a New Kid on the Block?" Katherine could barely conceal her laughter.

"Ha ha," Courtney laughed sarcastically. "It looked good on the mannequin."

"Everything looks good on mannequins, their job is to make things look good," Bridgette joked.

"Please tell me you have something else to try on?"

"Of course I do Mo, I'm not stupid."

Lizzy walked into the dressing area and froze. "What the hell? You should burn that."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the input."

"Alright, I picked up some toned down bling and these." Lizzy removed her hands from behind her back showing the other bridesmaids glittering tiaras.

"No," Courtney deadpanned.

"Aw, come on Court—"

"No," Courtney reiterated, shutting the dressing room door behind her.

"Are we five, Lizzy?"

"Shut-up Katherine."

As they waited to see Courtney's next dress the bridesmaids sifted through the new jewelry Lizzy had brought. Automatically getting rid of anything iridescent severely limited their options, but Lizzy had to admit doing so left them with very beautiful choices.

Bridgette and Katherine were impressed by the fake diamond earrings and necklace sets and were comparing different types with each other. Maureen seemed taken with the fake pearls and looked to be studying them in relation to her appearance in the mirror.

"I have to say," Lizzy stated, "that if we're picking jewelry solely based on what looks best with these crazy-ass, shiny purple, cocktail halter dresses, I'd say shortie was right."

Maureen glared, but was thrilled inside.

"Court, what do you think about pearls for us?"

"I'll have to see how they look. I'll be out in a sec."

The women became engrossed in primping and didn't notice Courtney had come out until she spoke.

"Definitely go with the pearls. Like Mo said they're classy and at least after the wedding you'll be able to continue to wear them. They look great"

The women turned. "So do you."

Courtney was wearing a simple, white sheath dress with a square neckline. The dress flattered her slim figure, while accentuating her bust and waist nicely. The veil was a classic blusher style with a simple bejeweled crown headpiece. Her white high heels added a decent amount of height. The simplicity of the ensemble brought out Courtney's true natural beauty. Looking in the mirror Courtney smiled widely.

"This is the dress."

"You look incredible."

"Thanks guys," she turned to look at her bridesmaids. "You guys look fantastic, but I'm a little iffy on the color, it washes some of you out, so I'm going to sleep on it and get back to you, but regardless we're getting the pearl jewelry."

"Great! Purple is so not my color," Katherine lamented.

"I'm going to change into my street clothes, put in an order on this dress, and then you guys want to grab a late lunch?"

"Thank God, I'm starving!"

"Alright, for Lizzys' sake," Bridgette laughed. Maureen grinned, but nodded her head in agreement.

The friends split up into their respective dressing rooms to get changed. When everyone was ready they went to the counter to pay and to have Courtney place her dress order. As she was signing her name to finalize the order Courtney felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it from her pocket she was surprised to see the caller id.

"I've got to take this, but when you guys are done paying meet me by my car and we'll figure out where we want to go to eat."

Courtney practically ran outside and answered the phone.

"Hi Dad." Courtney hadn't talked to either of her parents' since leaving their house after announcing her engagement and enduring their painful reactions.

"Courtney," Scott Powell replied. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure Dad. What's wrong? Everything okay at home?"

"Well we received your wedding invitation today and—"

"Dad there are cards to send back to say you're coming, you didn't have to call."

"Courtney I can't speak for your brother, but your mother and I will not be attending."

"What?" Courtney's breath caught in her throat.

"Honey, you know our feelings towards that delinquent. There is no way we could approve of someone like that."

"Dad, Duncan makes me happy. If you would just liste—"

"Courtney I promise you, if you marry him that happiness will be fleeting. That boy will ruin your life."

"That boy _is_ my life!" There was a long uncomfortable pause before Mr. Powell spoke again.

"Honey, I've never liked making you upset, and I wouldn't have if that cretin hadn't poisoned you against your family." There was nothing but silence on Courtney's end of the phone.

"If you marry him, your mother and I will cut off all ties to you."

"I feel like you're tearing my heart apart Daddy."

"Think about what I've said and call me when you've made your decision."

"No Dad, I don't need to think anything over. I'm marrying Duncan, end of discussion."

"Then I'm sorry it has to end this way. Good-bye my Courtney. For your sake I hope you've made the right choice."

Several minutes later the bridesmaids found Courtney staring off into space in front of her car with a dial tone coming from her cell phone.

"Courtney," Maureen gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Courtney broke from her daze. "Um, yeah everything's fine. It's just, um, something came up and I can't go eat, but, uh, we'll be in touch." Without another word she got in her car and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving behind her bewildered friends.

Courtney only drove a couple of miles before she pulled over to the side of the road. She screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing into painful sobs.


	8. Dealing and Depression

Duncan ran his hands through his hair and sighed. For several weeks Courtney had barely left their bedroom and when she had her movements were zombie-like and the fire in her eyes had been extinguished. She was lethargic and her constant sobbing fits left her physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. The bags under her eyes were a testament to her sleepless nights. It hurt Duncan to see her like this.

He did everything he could think of to attempt to keep her healthy; he fed her common comfort foods, but slipped vitamins in them. She always had at least two bottles of water on the nightstand, a bottle of aspirin, and a box of tissues. He helped in any way she allowed him. Usually he just held her while her body was wracked with sobs.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Courtney didn't respond.

"I'll be back soon, Princess." Duncan leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the house. He had some business to attend to.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan cracked his knuckles as he waited for the door to open. He had been thinking about this moment since Courtney came home from dress shopping with tears streaming down her face.

The door was opened by a maid who he gave a forced smile to. He knew exactly where they'd be waiting for him and wasn't surprised when he entered the den to find them looking very unhappy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Powell," Duncan greeted. "Glad you were willing to talk."

Cindy seemed to look down upon him when she spoke. "I wasn't, but Scott thought it was in our best interest."

All three took the same seats they had five months prior when the engagement had been announced, Duncan sitting across from Courtney's parents.

"Look," Duncan began. "I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I think it's safe to say we all want what's best for Courtney." The Powell's nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Mr. Powell, Scott, you should've seen what your rejection did to her; she's beside herself. She barely eats or sleeps and if it keeps up she's going to get really sick. I can't stand to see her like this, so I've come here, my ego aside, to ask you both to reconsider. Courtney loves you, you're her parents. She just wants you to understand and be happy for her. For us."

"Well I must say my opinion of you has gone up a tad, but our decision remains unchanged. Courtney is ruining her life and we want nothing to do with her as long as she is with you."

Duncan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't think you understand. If you do this, there's no going back. You will loose her, possibly forever."

"We accept that fact."

Duncan wondered how they could live with themselves, get up everyday and look in the mirror and see not a flaw. They were destroying their family and they didn't even appear to care.

"Fine," Duncan stood up and moved to the door. "If there's any bit of either of your hearts left, let them know that I will do everything in my power to give Courtney the best life possible. I'm madly in love with her; I would do anything for her. I would die for your daughter; it's too bad you can't say the same."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney groaned at the persistent knocking at the door. Couldn't she be miserable in peace? Was that too much to ask? The knocking continued.

Dragging her weak body from the bed she slowly made her way to answer the door, hoping that by the time she got there whoever it was would've given up and left. Luck wasn't on her side as she undid the lock and opened the door, cringing as the early August heat hit her body.

When she fully opened her groggy eyes at first all she saw was a bouquet of flowers attached to a pair of cargo short clad legs. She batted them aside and wasn't surprised when the tears began at the mere sight of her older brother.

Wordlessly, Kellan pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, her body shaking every few seconds. Releasing his hold, he brushed the hair from her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He was able to lead her to the couch and she immediately sunk into the corner and pulled her legs into her chest. Kellan's throat tightened, she looked like a scared child.

He placed the flowers on the coffee table and rubbed his hands together, unsure of what to say or do. Surprisingly Courtney was the one to break the silence.

"So, you heard." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Kellan was surprised by the sound of her voice. It was gruff like she hadn't spoken in awhile and laced with pain and sadness.

"Are you here to decline as well?"

"Of course not, you know me better then that. 'Sides, already told Duncan I'd be a groomsman," he joked. Courtney didn't even crack a smile.

"Look," Kellan began. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling right now, but I know you're hurting and it's killing me. I'm your big brother; I'm supposed to protect you. I'm sorry I failed this time."

Instead of verbally responding Courtney crawled over and hugged him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've protected me my whole life; it's my turn to take some responsibility."

"You're not firing me are you?" Courtney finally cracked a small smile.

"I don't think it would matter much, you'd continue to do it anyway." Courtney paused before continuing.

"I knew how they felt, but there was this small part of me that believed they would put it aside, just for one night," she whispered.

The siblings sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Courtney asked the question that had been plaguing her mind for days.

"You don't think they're right, do you?"

Kellan didn't even hesitate. "No, they're not. I've never seen you happier then when you're with Duncan. Don't even think to throw what the two of you have away over something our dumbass parents said."

"Language."

"There's the Courtney I know and love." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Duncan arrived home he was a little surprised to see Kellan's dirt covered Jeep in the driveway. He was even more surprised to hear the television on and low muffled voices talking. He walked into the living room and was thrilled to find Courtney sitting up and engaging in conversation with her brother.

"Duncan, hey," she nearly whispered.

"Hey yourself," he replied, kissing the crown of her head.

"That," Kellan interrupted, "is my cue to peace on out of here."

"I'll walk you out," Duncan stated. "Be right back, babe."

The two men stepped outside into the sweltering heat and humidity, shutting the front door behind them. They stood there strangely for a minute or so.

"What did they say," Kellan questioned.

"What do you think?"

"Dammit. I'm sorry man. My parents are so, ugh, to use one of Court's favorite words, vile."

"Don't worry about it. They're fully aware of what they did and its consequences. They seem prepared to pretend they never had a daughter."

"God this sucks. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We don't get to choose our parents."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning when Courtney woke up from her first full eight hour sleep in weeks, she found an envelope lying on the pillow next to her instead of her fiancé. Curiosity piqued, she reached over and pulled out a handwritten note, immediately recognizing Duncan's scrawl. As she read it her heart swelled.

Princess,

I know how much you're hurting, so let me help take the pain away. Start packing your bags for a spa getaway weekend for the first weekend in September to help revitalize mind, body, and soul. Unwind from the stresses of planning a wedding and life. You also get to see me in a towel, what more could you ask for? Every Princess deserves to be pampered, you most of all.

Love Your Knight in Shining Armor,

Duncan

Courtney smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like ages. There was no longer a doubt in her mind that her parents were wrong. She was going to be fine.


	9. Spa Weekend

**A/N: The end of this chapter has some romance, nothing graphic, but I figured you all should be warned. And, side note, over 50 reviews!!! I've never had more than like 18…you guys rock! Thank you!!**

The Euro Spa was well known as a popular hangout for the privileged wealthy. Courtney had been once for her sixteenth birthday, a gift from her Mother so they could have some "girl talk." It was miserable if memory served her right. The spa was great, but making small talk had been painful.

In nearly ten years the spa hadn't changed much. The lobby was still trying too hard to be relaxing, soft ancient Chinese music coming through the speakers, scented candles on every available flat surface.

Duncan and Courtney walked up to the vacant check-in counter carrying their individual luggage for the weekend. Impatient, Duncan repeatedly hit the silver bell that was sitting next to the appointment book.

"Knock it off," Courtney whispered, smacking his hand.

"The sign says 'Ring bell for service' and I'm now waiting for my service."

"This place is probably really busy, so be a little more patient."

"It's September, I doubt it's busy."

"Don't be so sure."

Courtney trailed off as a large blonde woman came to the desk. She looked like she had been in the back lifting weights; it seemed she was more muscle than anything else. Without even looking up at the pair the woman barked one word.

"Name?"

"Evers. Duncan Evers." Courtney rolled her eyes.

The blonde woman opened a drawer, grabbed a gold key, and thrust it towards the pair after checking something off in the appointment book. She left without another word leaving the couple to stand in front of the counter awkwardly for a second.

"That was…weird."

"Yeah, let's just go up to our suite."

"Duncan, you got us a suite!?"

Piling into the elevator he grinned. "Nothing but the best for my Princess."

Their room was at the end of an insanely long hallway.

"Here we are, room 406," Duncan announced swinging the door open. Both were surprised by the interior.

The room was immaculate, covered head to toe in white except for the black table off to the corner.

"This is bigger than our room and kitchen combined," Courtney sighed examining the artwork on the wall. There was a vase of lilies on the table and the mini-fridge held a mini-bar.

The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub and marble counters and floor. The mirror over the sink used the old Hollywood bulbs as lights, but the wide full-length mirror on the wall was what caught Courtney's attention. It was beautiful and outlined in what she suspected was real gold.

Tossing his bag on the table, Duncan ran and dove into the plush bed and let out a moan.

"Oh my God this has got to be the most comfortable thing I've _ever_ been on top of," Duncan smirked, "including you." He was met with a bag in his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following day the betrothed pair were wrapped in fluffy robes and waiting to be brought into the massage area. Duncan had set them up for a full body massage. He didn't want one himself, but Courtney thought it would be "cute" if they did it together. At least this way he could make sure her masseuse was watching his hands.

They headed back when their names were called into a room with the same ambiance as the lobby. They were instructed to undress and lie face down separately on the two massage tables in the room and to use a towel to cover any region they didn't want to be seen or touched. Alone in the room they did as they were told.

Laying her head on her folded arms Courtney caught Duncan laying the same way, staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No it's something, what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

"You're fine, you just look super hot in nothing but a towel," Duncan replied, grinning lasciviously.

"Ogre."

"You love me."

"Of course." Their playful banter was cut short when two male masseuses walked into the room.

Both men, like the woman who checked them in, were blonde and buff. The taller of the two strutted over to Courtney flashing perfectly white teeth.

"I'm Mark and I'll be your masseuse today. Have you ever gotten a massage before?"

"Hi Mark, I'm Courtney and yes I have, but years ago."

Duncan turned to the shorter masseuse, "I don't care about your life story, let's just get this over with."

As the masseuses got to work on the couples tense muscles Duncan couldn't help but glare at Mark out of the corner of his eye. Mark was too friendly, too touchy, and too feely. His flirty questions were far from subtle and Courtney didn't seem to mind at all. Duncan was going to have to kick someone's ass.

"Whoa man, getting a little low, huh?"

"I'm just doing my job sir," the shorter masseuse stated, but did not stop his actions on Duncan's lower back.

Duncan knew this massage was a waste of time, he could feel his muscles tightening as he watched Mark. He seemed a little too eager to spread the massage oils on his fiancées back and was dipping too low for his liking.

"Okay seriously man, just stick to my shoulders," Duncan barked.

"Duncan, be nice."

The foursome lulled into uncomfortable silence until Duncan jumped of the table with his towel slung low on his hips.

"I can't do this. I don't like to be touched."

"Liar," Courtney muttered.

"I'll be in our room." Duncan leaned down and captured Courtney's lips in a hungry kiss.

As he straightened up he patted Mark on the shoulder, using more force than necessary.

"A word to the wise: you better watch yourself man."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney returned to their room hours later revitalized from her massage and subsequent mud bath. She felt better than she had in weeks; this had been just what she needed. She had done a lot of thinking while relaxing and she no longer felt the weight of the world crushing her. She unlocked the door and walked in, only to find Duncan asleep still wearing the towel.

He looked almost innocent when he was asleep, but Courtney knew better. She quietly crawled onto the bed next to him and admired his features. He had been through so much with her and he never once complained. He was an exceptional man and she was lucky to have him.

"Ya know it's creepy when you stare." Duncan's voice was gruff and deep.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." Courtney lightly slapped his arm, but Duncan grabbed it before she could return it to her side and laced their fingers together.

"So I've been thinking," Courtney began.

"Oh no."

"Shut-up," she admonished. "I was thinking that I don't want to get married in a church."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, that was always my parents plan for me and I'm done following that plan."

"Babe, don't change your mind just to spite your parents."

"I'm not. While I was soaking in the mud bath, I realized I never wanted to get married in a church."

"Then where are you thinking?"

"Don't laugh, but what about the beach? I mean when we met at Wawanakwa we spent a lot of our downtime at the beach."

"You want us to get married at Wawanakwa?"

"No not that beach but _a_ beach."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've been thinking about this for awhile and I'm positive."

"Alright," Duncan agreed, planting kisses on Courtney's neck and collarbone.

"You know what though," Courtney questioned tilting her head back so Duncan had better access.

"Hmm?"

"I think purple is too harsh of a color for our scheme. I saw these beautiful blue bridesmaids dresses and it would go well being on the beach now. So, blue and silver can be our new color scheme what do you think?"

"Great," Duncan mumbled more interested in Courtney's body than their current conversation.

Duncan quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up until she was straddling his lap. Courtney balanced herself best she could, hands on his chest holding her in place. She tried to pick up the conversation but was having difficulty concentrating on anything but Duncan's hands traveling up and down her thighs.

"Duncan one of us will need to, oh," Courtney moaned as Duncan's hand made circles over her jutting hipbone.

"Yes Princess?"

"Sherry. Cake. Tell her colors. Resend invites. Send beach directions." Courtney's voice was breathy and she was beginning to breathe harshly, inhaling sharply at the special attention he was lavishing on her body.

"I'll take care of it. Are we done talking now," Duncan questioned smirking at her reactions.

He got another moan in response.


	10. Dresses Again, an Apology, and Flowers

"Dude, I was just dealing with the purple, but I am totally foxy in this blue."

"Oh yeah Geoff, you're a total fox," DJ joked.

The men, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, David, and Kellan, were changing their vest color from the hideous 'royal purple' to a much more doable cerulean blue. The actual exchange had been quite simple and no alterations were needed, all they needed to do was buy the new vests.

"I don't know how you talked Courtney into changing the color, but bravo man."

"I wish I could take the credit Kellan, but it was her idea. I just agreed."

"Follow that strategy and you'll adapt to married life just fine," David said, clapping Duncan on the back.

"Anyone up for some grub," DJ questioned. "I mean most of you will be going back to an empty home, what with your women looking for new dresses."

"Yeah, bro! We'll have a dude's day!"

"I'm in," David stated.

"Me too," Kellan agreed. They all looked at Duncan.

"The boys are back in town!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"These dresses are even better than the purple ones!"

The new bridesmaid's dresses were the same cerulean blue of the groomsmen's vests. They were strapless, fashioned in the style of a tube top, and hit just below the knee. The ruche bust added a great texture to the dress and a large bow was off to the left side. The silver shoes and pearl accessories the women had bought on their previous excursion matched the dress beautifully.

"And I am so excited you're getting married on the beach now," Bridgette gushed. "It's going to be incredible!"

"It's so romantic," Maureen sighed.

"Oh yeah, its' so sweet I'm getting cavities," Lizzy mumbled.

"I wish David and I had thought of the beach," Katherine interjected. "I mean I loved our wedding, but that's such a nice idea. The sun, the sand, the potential."

"Glad you like the new dresses." Courtney smiled hesitantly before continuing.

"Listen, this is extremely hard for me, but I owe you all an apology. I didn't mean to freak you out and worry you when I left so suddenly the last time we went shopping."

"Court—"

"No wait, let me finish. I got your messages when I was in my," she paused, "depression, I guess, and just ignored them. But now I appreciate it, so thank you for your concern."

The bridesmaids stood unmoving and silent for a minute taking in Courtney's apology. For almost all of them it was the first time they had heard her admit weakness.

"Courtney," Bridgette started, "we don't _really_ know what happened, but we're your friends. Of course we were, are, worried about you. You really scared us."

"We're just glad that you seem better now," Maureen mumbled.

"Yeah, we're glad to have our old, bossy, goodie two shoes, Courtney back," Lizzy reassured as Katherine wrapped her arm around Courtney's shoulder.

"Remember, if you ever need anything you know who to call."

Courtney willed the tears that were threatening to spill to stay back. She was overwhelmed by the love her friends were showing. She hadn't had friends growing up, hadn't been popular in any sense of the word. She realized now how lucky she was to have gained friends as amazing as the ones in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Okay, time to end this convo before it turns into a chick flick," Lizzy joked, breaking the tension.

"So," Katherine said, "what's say we put in our dress orders and take that rain check on our last missed lunch?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last week of September Duncan and Courtney had shopped around to many different floral shops, rejecting many types of flowers throughout the process. They wanted to find flowers that matched their new blue and silver color scheme, but silver flowers were near impossible to find unless they were painted, and the pair believed that would be tacky.

They arrived at the next florist on their list, _Bluebells Florist_, to scope out their selection. The building was small and the interior was one room packed wall to wall with a variety of flowers and vases. There was a door that led to a small office and another door on the other side of the wall that led to a storage area.

A small, older Asian man came out of the door to the office and smiled at the couple.

"Good morning, how can I help you two today?"

"Hello," Courtney glanced at the man's nametag, "Bobby. We are looking for flowers for our wedding. Do you do weddings?"

"Well," the old man replied "we're a small family run business and we don't get that request often, but over the years we've done several weddings. What do you have in mind?"

"Our wedding colors are blue and silver, if you have anything like that," Duncan explained. "I mean we've seen a lot of blue flowers over the past week, so good luck attempting to wow us."

"Hmm, well what about blue and white carnations? They're simple and used often in weddings."

"We've looked into those and we just don't think they click with the look we're going for. We were thinking something a little different, but elegant."

Bobby thought for a minute, then excused himself and entered the storage room. He was gone for quite awhile, but when he came back he held a beautiful bouquet in his hands.

"What about this mixture?"

"Are those—"

"Blue roses," Duncan finished Courtney's question.

"Yes. They rarely get used for much of anything. Most people stick with red roses because they're classic, but the blue kind have always been my favorite," Bobby explained.

"Offset with the lilies and babies breath I think it's quite the attractive bouquet. Unlike none I've ever seen before."

Surprisingly Duncan was the first to speak. "I think this is exactly what we were looking for. It's unique."

"This could be the bridal bouquet. We could do just blue roses with some babies' breath for the bridesmaids or just lilies with babies' breath, whichever you prefer. Or we could find completely different flowers. Boutonnières for your groomsmen could be either the roses or the lilies as well," Bobby added.

"No I don't think that's necessary," Courtney stated, lightly stroking the blue rose petals. "This is beautiful. I think the first bridesmaids option, just the blue roses and babies' breath would be perfect, same for the boutonnières."

"We're getting married next year, April 4th, you can have them ready by then right," Duncan questioned.

"By next year," Bobby raised his eyebrows. "There is not a doubt in my mind."

"You're right sweetheart, this is exactly what we were looking for," Courtney acknowledged. "Can we place our order now?"

"Of course, right this way."

The couple placed their order and thanked Bobby for all of his help. They left the florist relieved and exuberant.

"This was a good day. We got so much accomplished," Courtney beamed.

"Oh yeah, but now we need to get home so we can get ready for work tomorrow. You got your lesson plan all worked out right?"

"Of course! I did all my plans over the summer. I'm hardly a procrastinator."

"Ugh, I had really been looking forward to actually doing nothing this weekend. That didn't happen. I just really wanted to do nothing."

"Well get used to it honey. We don't get a break until all of this is over."

Duncan grinned. "I've already got a countdown on the calendar."

**A/N: Just wanted to wish everyone a happy and healthy holiday! And an early Merry Christmas! **


	11. The Engagement Party

"I'm kinda excited for this engagement party," Duncan admitted.

It was the second Sunday in October and the couple was driving to _The Maplewood Inn_ where Duncan's mother Jane and his sister-in-law and bridesmaid Katherine had decided to host the party. Courtney had never been to the location, but Duncan had been too many times to count.

As a child Duncan's family had used _The Maplewood Inn_ at every possible opportunity. All the birthday parties celebrated by him and his older brothers had taken place there, every baptism, communion, and conformation as well. The inn had also held the engagement party for David and Katherine. If the Evers didn't have a party there at least every six months, the owner worried that something had happened to them and began to miss the family. Courtney had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"I know. I feel like I haven't been to a decent party in ages. It'll be nice, just our closest family and friends."

"Yeah and the best part, we don't have to do anything but show up."

"It'll be great, no need to plan or order anything, we can just relax."

The couple drove up the winding road that led to the inn and parked in the small line of cars that had formed.

"It's cute, charming even," Courtney stated as they walked up the stairs and entered the building.

When they walked into the room the pair was immediately engulfed in cheers and hugs and kisses. Giving the room a quick sweep, they noticed two empty seats with balloons tied to them at the table presumably where Duncan's parents were sitting.

There were several tables decked with wedding bell decorations and confetti for the wedding party but they were empty save for coats and pocketbooks. Instead the wedding party had pushed several tables together and seemed to be having a blast socializing.

"Duncan! Courtney! Hi," Jane practically shouted. "Here, here, let me take you stuff!"

"Hi…Dad," Courtney greeted Paul, while Duncan talked to his mother.

"Hi sweetheart," Paul embraced her whispering, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

Courtney nodded her head in thanks and hugged him tighter.

"You have, and always will be, the daughter I never had. I love you sweetheart."

"Paul, you've hogged Courtney enough. Come here dear!" With that Courtney was removed from Paul's grasp and placed into Jane's.

"I hope you enjoy yourself today. Promise me you will."

Courtney laughed, "Scout's honor."

"Now go mingle!"

After greeting all of the guests, Courtney joined Duncan at the makeshift table some of their bridal party sat at, grabbing a seat between Kellan and DJ, briefly interrupting their conversation. Geoff was keeping most of the people entertained by telling stories of his most crazy party. Maureen, Bridgette, and Lizzy were laughing so hard they were crying.

David and Katherine were talking to Courtney's extended family, parents of the ring bearer, while simultaneously keeping an eye on Julia and her new playmate, Courtney's cousin the ring bearer Tommy. Andrew was talking to his parents and trying to ignore Sherry's occasional glances.

"Alright everybody grab a seat," Jane announced. "Dinner is about to be served."

Dinner went by uneventfully and Katherine quickly ushered the couple to the front of the room and brought over a stack of cards and several gifts.

"We didn't expect any of this, none of you needed to give us anything this party was more than enough."

"Shut-up Court! We wanna know what's in the gift bags," Lizzy shouted.

"Jesus, fine."

Duncan grabbed a tall slender bag and took the card off handing it to Courtney. She opened it and read it quietly.

"Jane, Paul, you shouldn't have gotten us anything! Again, this party was more than enough."

"Please," Jane chided, "just open it."

"This might be the most expensive wine I've ever seen."

"Yeah and I'll be holding onto it you lightweight."

"Ha ha." Picking up the next gift, a large silver bag, the couple saw that it was from Courtney's cousins, Tommy's parents.

"Oh it's beautiful!"

"We figured every couple deserves an elaborate picture frame for their wedding photo."

"That was so thoughtful, thank you."

"The last gift is from me and Maureen," Lizzy volunteered.

Unwrapping the shiny blue paper the couple was a little confused at what was underneath it. At the couples obvious uncertainty Lizzy spoke up.

"It's a scrap book, with everything you could possibly need to make it! Keep your wedding memories all in one place."

"We weren't sure if you were artsy Court, but we figured Duncan could help you," Maureen added, enjoying the sudden blush that covered his cheeks.

"Awe is my baby blushing," Jane laughed. "Alright I'll save you this time son. The cake and coffee are ready for anyone who wants it."

A few hours later the party was dispersing. Everyone was saying their good-byes, when Kellan tugged on Courtney's arm.

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Ok." Turning to Duncan, Courtney said she'd be right back.

"Alright, I'm gonna go bring all of this stuff to the car. Meet me out there." Courtney nodded and walked off to a secluded corner to talk to her brother.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to give this to you, didn't want to make a scene or anything in front of everyone," he reached into his pocket and handed her a small wrapped package.

"Awe Kel, you shouldn't have."

"Calm down I didn't buy it."

Courtney unwrapped the small box and gasped. Inside sat a pair of dangling teardrop diamond earrings.

"Oh my God, where did you get these?"

"They were Grandma's. She gave them to Dad before she died, when you were still in high school, and told him to give them to you when you were getting married. That's where I got that watch you always liked, that was Grandma's gift to me, but I got it early 'cause she thought I'd never get married."

"I never knew Grammy left me anything," Courtney mumbled.

"I figured. A couple weeks ago I overheard Dad telling Mom he had a special gift for her. When they went out to dinner I looked in the bag and found the earrings she wanted you to have. So I took them. They're rightfully yours."

Pulling him into a tight hug she smiled, "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Now at least you'll always have a part of our family with you. Well, you know the good part of our family."

"Again thank you."

Putting the earrings safely in her purse Courtney bid her farewell.

"I should go, you know, make sure Duncan didn't leave yet. But I'll talk to you soon."

She kissed Kellan on the cheek. "I think the earrings will make a nice addition to my wedding ensemble."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm actually a little overwhelmed with all of the money we got from everyone today."

Courtney admitted while the couple was lying in bed that night,

"I know. Who knew our friends and family were so loaded?"

"Ugh, I'm so tired and I didn't even do anything today."

"Yeah Court, parties thrown in our honor are exhausting." Duncan got no response. "Court? Courtney?"

He glanced over at her; she was fast asleep.

"I guess that's my cue to sleep," Duncan muttered, before rolling on his side and attempting to join her in sweet oblivion.


	12. The Bridal Shower

"Where are you off to?"

"Bridgette called last night; she needs help cleaning the apartment. Apparently Geoff left her to clean up the mess of his latest party."

"Oh. Enjoy that," Duncan deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I can't leave Bridge to do it all by herself."

"You're a better friend than I."

"See you later."

"Bye babe. Have fun," Duncan said.

Once the front door shut he smirked and added, "At your bridal shower."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney parked in front of Geoff and Bridgette's apartment promptly at 2 p.m. right when she said she would be there. The apartment complex was cute. It was all brick with each apartment having its own balcony or, if on the first floor, patio. The apartment dweller's shared a pool and a Jacuzzi, as well as a garden. Courtney had always thought it would be a charming place to live.

She walked the two flights of stairs to the third floor and then turned right. She knocked on door 316 and waited patiently. The door opened revealing Bridgette with many blue and silver streamers hanging behind her on the wall and balloons of the same colors floating around the hallway.

"I can't believe Geoff just took off for work and left you to clean up. Does he think you're his maid?"

"Well you know Geoff, party first everything else second."

"I worry about that boy sometimes," Courtney divulged as she followed Bridgette down the hall and towards the living room.

"Actually this doesn't look too bad. Everything looks pretty strategically placed, so it shouldn't take us too long to clean up," Courtney stated as she walked into the living room.

The living room was decorated similarly to the hallway, but there was a large group of women crammed into the room and an even larger stack of presents in the corner next to a table of finger foods.

"Did you hire an army to help us clean?"

"SURPRISE!"

Courtney looked at Bridgette then at the group then at Bridgette again, clearly not comprehending what was going on.

"And I thought I was the blonde one," Bridgette slung an arm around a stunned Courtney. "Welcome to your bridal shower."

Courtney swept the room and noticed everyone she would've invited Bridgette had thought of. Her bridal party was obviously there, as were Jane, Sherry and her cousin, ring bearer Tommy's mother, Cassandra. Some of her aunts and other cousins were also in attendance, which made her smile; at least some of her family still loved her.

What caught Courtney by surprise was how many of her former _Total Drama Island_ costars had shown up. They had all been invited to the wedding and most, if not all, Courtney couldn't recall she was in so much shock, were coming. She was just surprised they liked her enough to come to her bridal shower.

After saying a quick 'hello' to her bridal party and family, Courtney made her way over to the clique of _TDI_ women, a little unsure of how to act.

"Hi guys. Thanks so much for coming."

"Girl, please! C'mere!" LeShawna pulled Courtney into a bone crushing hug and Courtney surprised herself by returning it full force.

LeShawna hadn't changed at all. Her hair was down today in ringlets, but what grabbed Courtney's attention was a sparkling diamond on her left hand. Noticing her line of sight Leshawna volunteered the information she was looking for.

"Harold and I went Vegas style! How could I resist that crazy white boy?"

"Congratulations," Courtney hugged her again, before turning to the next in line.

"Hi Courtney," Gwen said. The two hugged, more for politeness than anything else.

Gwen's hair had long since grown out, but still had choppy layers and she had replaced the blue-green hair dye for a reddish tint; probably more acceptable for a college art professor. She looked good, happy. Courtney supposed this had something to do with her stable relationship with Trent.

"I heard Trent's new CD, Duncan plays it constantly; it's incredible."

"Yeah it's his baby," Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm proud of him though."

"You should be," Courtney agreed. "The growth from his last album to this new one is phenomenal."

Gwen seemed surprised that Courtney genuinely cared. "I'll let him know you said that. He'll be psyched."

Courtney stared at the next woman in line completely not knowing the proper protocol. Making the decision for her, Eva put out her hand for Courtney to grasp. She was still tough, but had learned to control her anger over the years.

"Congratulations." Short, sweet, and to the point. Pure Eva.

Before Courtney had the chance to get to her next guest she was pulled into a gripping hug and was hit by a strong, flowery perfume.

"Oh my God Karen congratulations! This is so exciting! You look fabulous!"

"Lindsay her name is Courtney," Beth corrected.

She was finally released from Lindsay's vice grip and was able to admire the two unlikely friends. Lindsay didn't seem to age at all; she was still blonde and buxom with her trademark cowboy boots, but instead of her usual miniskirt she had tight jeans and a formfitting red sweater.

Beth had gone from ugly duckling to beautiful swan. Her once wiry red hair was now long and luscious and she had invested in contact lenses; her braces and headgear were a thing of the past leaving straight, sparkling white teeth and no lisp; her acne had cleared and her fashion sense had improved vastly. She looked stylish in her simple black pants and long-sleeved green shirt.

"Congratulations. You look a lot happier."

"Thanks Beth, you look great by the way. Same to you Lindsay."

"Oh my God Beth, they have baby carrots! Let's go get some!"

"We'll see you later Courtney," Beth said over her shoulder as she was dragged off to the food.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Courtney would recognize that high-pitched simultaneous squeal anywhere.

"Hi Katie, Sadie."

"Wow, Courtney this is going to be so much fun. Don't you think this is going to be fun Sadie?"

"Totally Katie! So much fun!"

Courtney resisted the urge to roll her eyes, apparently Katie and Sadie still shared a brain. Katie had chopped her hair into a Victoria Beckham bob and that was the only difference Courtney could immediately see. Sadie on the other hand had lost a drastic amount of weight.

"You look amazing," Courtney quickly amended herself. "Both of you do, I mean."

"Thanks, doesn't Sadie look incredible?"

"Awe thanks Katie! I totally couldn't have lost all the weight without Katie; we went to the gym together everyday!"

"She's right, everyday! Oh my gosh Sadie remember that time when you got locked in the shower at the gym? And the owner had to call the fire department to breakdown the door?"

"Oh my gosh that was so scary! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I would just die without you Sadie! You're my best friend!"

"Oh you're my best friend too!"

The two BFF's embraced. Courtney took the opportunity to excuse herself by promising the two she would catch up with them later.

She sighed as she gazed at the last _TDI_ woman she needed to acknowledge; in all honesty Courtney was the most surprised to see her here. Heather hadn't changed much. Her hair was cut into an efficient, studious shoulder-length style. The frown lines and knit together eyebrows that Courtney remembered of the mean girl had softened and she looked almost nice.

"Hello Heather."

"Courtney. Congratulations."

"Thanks for coming."

"Don't mention it." There was an awkward beat.

"Listen," Heather said. "I know we never exactly got along, but we're both mature adults I think we can put all of our issues with each other behind us. Start over with a clean slate."

Courtney examined Heather for a moment. She seemed sincere, but you could never tell with her. Courtney still shuddered when she thought about what she did with Gwen's diary. But everyone deserves a second chance…Courtney stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Heather, I'm Courtney."

Taking her hand Heather smiled; a real smile. She never thought the delinquent would have such a good influence on the former stuck-up CIT.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'd love to talk more, but it looks like Bridgette is flagging me down. We'll catch up later."

"Yeah," Heather agreed. "We will."

When Courtney reached Bridgette she was handed a plate of food and instructed to "Eat fast, we want you to open your presents."

"I'm surprised all of our _TDI_ friends are here."

"Yeah," Bridgette agreed. "Everyone but Izzy."

"That's who's missing!"

"She was supposed to come, but Owen called this morning and said she was on the run from the CIA or Sea World or something…"

Devouring her food in record time, Courtney sat down in the one plush chair in the room, immediately being handed a large wrapped box.

"From me," Bridgette grinned.

Courtney unwrapped the gift without hesitation knowing Bridgette wouldn't get her anything…naughty. The coffee machine was state-of-the-art and much more involved then Courtney was used to, but she knew Duncan would love it. He was miserable without his morning coffee.

And so the gift giving went. She received towels and a large bathroom mirror from Katie and Sadie respectively, a dining room china set from Jane, kitchen utensils from her cousin Cassandra, a toaster from Katherine, several blenders (much to Sherry's amusement) from aunt's and former television costars, and a remarkable amount of other useful household objects.

"Here Carrie!"

Courtney took the pink box from Lindsay's eager hands, not even bothering to correct her. She carefully tore the wrapping paper, revealing a box from Victoria's Secret.

Oh no. Opening the box Courtney could feel the blush rise to her cheeks. The pink, lacy negligee left little to the imagination and drew a chorus of whistles and catcalls from the group.

"Wow Lindsay it's, um, really pink."

"I know, right! It's so fetch!"

"I tried to talk her out of it. I'm sorry," Beth leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. Courtney gave a sympathetic smile in return.

"Me next," Lizzy said, shoving a small square box into Courtney's hand.

She shook it once trying to decipher its contents, but was unsuccessful. It sort of sounded like jewelry, which wasn't Lizzy's style. Hesitantly she unwrapped it and opened the lid, rolling her eyes.

"Really Lizzy? Really?"

"Every couple needs a set. I'm sure Duncan won't complain."

"What is it," Gwen innocently questioned.

Courtney sighed and held up the offending object, smiling at the women's uproarious response, even Heather was laughing.

"Handcuffs! Girl, you're crazy," LeShawna laughed giving Lizzy a high-five.

A few more blush inducing gifts were given, followed by dessert brought by Sherry from _The Cupcake Cavern_. As the party wound down, Courtney raised her glass in a toast.

"I just wanted to thank you all so much for coming. I was genuinely surprised and I've had a blast. It was nice to see you all, especially those I haven't seen in awhile. And a special thanks to Bridgette for playing hostess."

To every _TDI_ cast members surprise Heather raised her glass for her own toast.

"How about a toast to the woman of the hour? To the blushing bride, Courtney!"

"Cheers!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney arrived home late, she had insisted on helping Bridgette and the rest of the bridal party clean-up, and tried to quietly walk into the house with her arms laden with presents.

"Need help?"

She spun around, gasping as the hall light flipped on.

"Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"God did you get enough stuff," Duncan questioned, ignoring her previous inquiry.

"This isn't even half of it, the rest's in the trunk. Thanks."

Grabbing an arm full of boxes, Duncan took them to the kitchen and placed them on the table deciding they could sort through everything in the morning. He was about to return to the living room when a specific box caught his attention.

"Hey Princess?"

From her seat on the couch Courtney turned questioningly and flushed.

"When are you gonna wear this for me?" Duncan smiled rakishly, holding up the pink negligee.

Smirking, Courtney stood up and slinked over to him stopping a breath away from his lips.

"Well," Courtney whispered, "looks like we'll have to wait until you're a good boy."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips before leaving the room, shouting over her shoulder, "So I guess never."


	13. New Year's Eve Interlude

"Any special New Year's resolutions?"

"Um, none that immediately jumps to mind."

"Please you're not perfect, you have to have at least one," Duncan pried, handing Courtney a glass of the wine his parents had given them at their engagement party.

Exhaling softly, Courtney considered her options while watching Duncan rapidly flip channels until he finally stopped on _Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve_.

"I suppose my resolution is to get into shape."

"Please, you don't need to hit the gym. A resolution is supposed to improve something about you, preferably something nonphysical."

"Hmm. I guess I could work on my bossiness. That's been a resolution since I was ten though, so don't hold your breath. What about you?"

"I'm gonna quit smoking and then, ya know, do the normal resolutions, work out, eat healthy, all of that crap."

"That's a lot honey, maybe you should just concentrate on one at a time."

"Psh, don't worry about it. I've got this wrapped up, it's gonna be so easy."

"Alright if you say so."

"I do," Duncan replied pulling Courtney into his side.

The pair sat in silence for awhile watching television, munching away on snacks, and drinking. Courtney spoke during a commercial break.

"Do you think we're bad people for abandoning our family and friends to spend this New Year's alone together?"

"Hell no! I think it's safe to say that both of us are a little 'partied' out. I don't think I could handle seeing everyone again right now. I need a break from them."

"I guess. I just feel a little bad disappearing."

"Don't. We haven't had quality alone time in months, we deserve this."

"That's true. I even did my Christmas shopping with the girls!"

"Exactly. If you spent any more time with them they'd get on your nerves and you'd have to kill one of them," Duncan joked.

"Oh yeah, well my trunk is like a three body trunk so I'd be able to fit the bodies just fine."

"I'm rubbing off on you."

"Heaven forbid," Courtney smirked. "So are you nervous about this coming year and all of its prospects?"

"No way, there's nothing to stress about."

"Are you kidding me right now? We're getting married in almost three months. That doesn't scare you?"

"If anything it excites me. We can finally start our life together and stop living in sin."

Courtney lightly smacked his arm. "So that's it? If we suddenly moved the wedding up to next week you'd be completely fine with that?"

"Yup," Duncan replied, glancing down at the woman who was now comfortably settled in his lap.

"Okay fine. I'll admit I'm a little nervous about the wedding, but just thinking about our life together afterward makes everything else seem insignificant."

"Awe, ever the romantic."

"Romantic yeah, but not naïve," Duncan continued. "It's a well known fact that the first year of marriage is the hardest. Once we survive that we should be good to go."

"You say that as if it'll be easy sailing after. In order to have a successful marriage both partners constantly have to be working at it. It'll be hard."

"Life's hard Princess, get a helmet."

"Lovely rebuttal, did you think that one up all by yourself?"

"Ha ha you should be a stand-up comedienne."

"Oh speaking of comedy, did Geoff finally decide where your bachelor party is going to be?"

"Yup. New York, New York."

Courtney gasped. "I'm jealous. You're going to be surrounded by all of that culture for a weekend. Imagine the sights you can take in!"

"The only sight I'll be taking in is the interior of many different bars," Duncan snorted.

"Fantastic," Courtney mumbled. "You were able to get the second weekend in February off for it, right?"

"Yup. Saved up my vacation days just like you, we're set."

"Do me a favor? If you go to a strip club, because with Geoff in charge I'm sure it'll come up, please don't touch. You can look and drool, but I will _not_ tolerate you giving into any…urges. Understand?"

"Yes mother."

"And I swear to God if you do and then lie to me, mark my words I will find out."

"Will marrying you be like marrying into the mob?"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do I get to hold you to the same standards," Duncan questioned.

"Of course, but you know me well enough to know that none of those temptations will work on me."

"You don't know Las Vegas."

"Please it can't be that bad."

"Vegas is 'Sin City,' Court. It didn't get that nickname for nothing."

"It'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so. Just keep the drinking in check; you know how you get when you have too much. I don't want to have to fly to Las Vegas to bail you out of jail for bar fighting or drunken disorderly conduct," Duncan stated.

"I could say the same for you," Courtney added. "Oh, oh, oh! Countdown!"

Courtney bolted up and threw a party hat and noisemaker at Duncan, who was pouring champagne. Both secured their hats in place before joining in the countdown, shouting at the top of their lungs.

"5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!"

The two spun the noisemakers and drank their champagne, before sharing their first kiss in the New Year.


	14. Duncan's Bachelor Party

"I promise you, nothing is going to happen in New York, dudette."

"And I trust you Geoff. I want you all to have a goodtime, but I also want you all to be smart about the choices you'll be making."

"Courtney, we will only be making sound decisions at the bachelor party."

"I know you'll take care of Duncan for me DJ."

Duncan appeared in the living room with a suitcase and grabbed his jacket, scarf, and hat.

"Are you done lecturing them yet?"

"I wasn't lecturing, I was simply reminding."

"Sure, honey, whatever."

"We gotta get going dude, we need to meet Kellan and David at the airport."

Courtney looked at them for a minute, crossing her arms. DJ took the hint.

"Geoff and I will be waiting in the car. See you later Courtney!"

"Bye guys," Courtney kissed them both on the cheek before they left.

She turned to Duncan wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes, inhaling his scent, a mixture of cologne and something uniquely him.

"I'll only be gone for the weekend," Duncan whispered.

"I know," Courtney replied. "I'll miss you though."

"Enjoy your alone time. Go back to the spa."

"It wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you," Courtney sighed. "Have fun."

Duncan pulled her close, kissing her passionately, giving her something to remember.

"Be safe."

"I'll call when we get to New York, alright?"

"Alright," Courtney said, relaxing a bit. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Not making any promises."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, yeah!"

The men had found their way to the third bar on their list, _The Blarney_. The Irish pub was packed and the group had been able to snag the last table all the way in the corner. The pub was loud, a mixture of the different sports games on the flat screen televisions and a bunch of intoxicated, rowdy adults.

"This was a great idea," David stated, taking a slow sip of his beer. "I can't even remember the last time I went out without Katherine or Julia…"

"Yeah the old ball and chain dragging you down, that sucks," Kellan replied.

"One day you'll all be joining my ranks."

"True that, bro," Geoff agreed. "Since your engagement D, it's all Bridge will talk about. I'm gonna have to do something about it sooner or later."

"Well, Kellan and I have some time left to enjoy our bachelorhood," DJ said grinning, tapping his glass against Kellan's.

"And enjoy it we will. So did my sister give you strict instructions on how to behave while in NYC? Or did she just give you a whole itinerary to follow?"

"The rules," Duncan slightly slurred.

He could hold his liquor better than every person at his bachelor party (Geoff being the only exception), but three bars in one night was a lot, even for him, and there were more to come.

"Of course she did. Don't worry about it. I love Courtney, but she has got to have OCD or something. As long as you don't cheat on her or get arrested, everything else will fall under the first rule of bachelor parties."

DJ raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"The first rule of bachelor parties: we do not talk about the bachelor party," Kellan stated, a note of seriousness in his voice.

David snorted into his beer. "Okay, sure. We'll pretend that's logical."

Geoff had been suspiciously quiet during the conversation, concentrating intently on something going on in the front of the room. A dawning of realization crossed his features before his eyes lit up.

"Dudes, I'll be right back."

DJ and David were the only ones sober enough to truly care and they simply nodded in acknowledgement. Several minutes passed before Geoff's plan was put into action. Even through all of the noise in the bar, Geoff's voice over the speakers could be heard clearly.

"I'm here with some of my favorite bros because one of them is tying the knot." There was brief scattered applause and several 'Awe's' from the ladies in the room.

"So I need Duncan and the rest of the guys to get on up here with me. Can I get a whoo-hoo?"

The audience responded in kind. As the bachelor party hesitantly made their way up to the sound of Geoff's voice David couldn't help but question.

"What the hell is he up to?"

Geoff stood in a well lit corner grinning like an idiot holding a microphone and swinging his cowboy hat around. In front of him there was a mini screen.

"Oh no way," DJ groaned. "I'm not doing karaoke!"

"Come on," Geoff practically whined. "I've got a song picked out already! It'll be awesome!"

"Yeah, let's rock it." The alcohol Duncan had ingested had clearly begun to take effect.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Geoff pulled Duncan and Kellan towards him and handed Duncan a microphone, before glaring at DJ and David.

"Fine ruin it, see if I care."

David turned to DJ, before lowering his voice. "You know Geoff better than me, so is this something that he'll use against us for the rest of our natural lives if we don't do?"

DJ thought for a minute and then sighed. "One song. That's it man, clear?"

"Crystal," Geoff grinned.

The men situated themselves on stage. DJ and David were unhappily sharing a microphone, while Geoff, Duncan, and Kellan were gearing up to belt out lyrics into their shared mic.

"Okay," Geoff began. "I chose this song 'cause I know you all know the words."

"Whoo! Bring the house down," Duncan yelled.

"Let's just get this over with," David mumbled.

The music began and the words appeared on the screen 'causing all of them to laugh silently to themselves. Geoff knew how to pick 'em, it was the perfect karaoke song. Duncan started it off with the enthusiasm only someone who is drunk can have.

"_Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike, he's down on his luck it's tough, so tough. Gina works the diner all-day, working for her man she brings home her pay for love, for love."_

Kellan and Geoff joined him, Geoff pumping his fist in excitement.

"_She says we gotta hold on to what we've got, it doesn't make a difference if we make or not. We got each other and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot_."

David and DJ joined the other three, finally getting into it for the chorus. All five men ate up the audience participation as the whole bar screamed the chorus.

"_Oh, we're halfway there, Oh Oh, livin' on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, Oh Oh, livin' on a prayer."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was awesome," Geoff exclaimed as the group walked out of the bar.

"It was pretty awesome," DJ admitted.

"We were pretty awesome," Kellan laughed.

"Dude, you've been my brother for how long and I never knew you had a Jon Bon Jovi impression."

David blushed. "Well there are some things better left hidden. For the record I do a pretty mean Mick Jagger impression too."

"Frickin' sweet. Does Katherine know," Duncan questioned, throwing an arm around his older brother.

"How do you think I got her to go out with me in the first place?"

"So," Kellan interrupted. "Where to next gentlemen?"

"I got it all planned out, bro, just keep walking. I'll tell you to stop when we get to our next…activity."

"Should I be worried?"

"_You_ have nothing to worry about DJ. Duncan on the other hand," Geoff trailed off.

The bachelor party continued towards their unknown destination, happily singing on their way ignoring odd looks from passersby on the sidewalk. Geoff stopped them at what looked like another hole-in-the-wall bar, until they walked inside.

Duncan had to admit, it was one of the nicer strip clubs he had been to in his short life. The lights were off, per usual, but there were so many neon, strobe, and spotlights that it didn't matter. There were barely clothed women serving alcohol and chicken wings, while women wearing even less were entertaining men on the floor. There was one single dancer on the actual stage.

"Oh my God I've died and gone to heaven."

"Shut-up Kellan," David said before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Quick, grab that table!" Geoff practically ran to a table that sat center stage. He beckoned the others to follow.

"I feel like this is only the beginning of our night," DJ mumbled as the four took seats, placing Duncan in the middle.

The bachelor party got underway enjoying the entertainment. Many different girls had come and gone onstage and with each new girl came a new type of alcohol to try. The more Duncan drank the more unruly and antsy he became.

"I could do that," Duncan slurred.

"Do what?"

"That!" He pointed to the stage where a woman was spinning around a pole.

"No you can't," David chastised.

"Oh yeah. Watch me!"

Before David could protest, his younger brother had staggered up on stage and was politely asking the exotic dancer to "kindly step aside."

"Dude, what's he doing?"

"I don't know but he's gonna get himself hurt. Duncan, get off of the stage," DJ yelled.

"No way! Watch me!"

Duncan spun around the pole a couple of times, increasing speed as he went. He stumbled a bit after stopping and shook his head in an effort to clear the dizziness. He proceeded to climb up to the top of pole and unsteadily turn himself upside down.

"Oh my God this is priceless," Kellan laughed, his cell phone in his hand recording the show.

Sliding down the pole until his head touched the waxed floor, Duncan flipped his legs over his head, landing unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. He stood shakily on his feet and began grooving awkwardly to the music, teasing the audience by lifting his shirt on occasion.

"Oh I can't stand this," David muttered.

He was able to make it on stage after placating the security guards by promising he would get his brother safely off the stage. He slowly walked towards Duncan much like a hunter cautiously walking up to a cornered animal.

David looked back at the other groomsmen for help, only to find them laughing so hard they were crying as they watched Duncan take off his shirt and spin it around his head before releasing it into the audience.

"Oh God. Duncan you have to get off the stage and let the nice woman get back to work," David said, nodding to the exotic dancer standing off to the side who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"I am sexy," Duncan slurred, face flushed from exertion and alcohol. "Right Dave, I'm sexy?"

"Whatever you say, let's just get you back to the table."

Instead of waiting for David's help Duncan took matters into his own hands. He walked to the back of the stage and concentrated, before taking a running start and jumping off. Remarkably he landed on his feet, but they slipped out from under him once they hit the floor. He stumbled forward, smacking his head into the front of the table before collapsing on the floor.

"Shit!"

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

The men immediately descended on Duncan, wiping off spilled alcohol, napkins, and shards of glass from his naked chest and torso.

"Duncan, dude, say something, anything."

"Oh no, I promised Courtney we'd take care of him, man."

"Do you think we should take him to a hospital?"

Slapping Duncan's face lightly, David revived him. His blue eyes opened and adjusted slowly. He rubbed his face and moaned.

"Ugh, my head."

"Thank God. Come on buddy, stand up."

Groaning as he was helped up Duncan was placed back in his seat carefully and instructed to put his shirt back on. He slumped forward, telling his friends to enjoy the rest of the show and let him rest up for a few minutes. Relaxing would have been easy if not for the argument that kept getting louder behind him. Warily raising his head Duncan glared at the man and the dancer he was arguing with. From what his alcohol addled brain could figure out the man was getting too involved and the woman was trying to get away. Their argument was drawing the attention of other patrons and Duncan was getting a little irritated.

He stood up and swayed slightly, shaking off his friends. He made his way to the arguing pair and stood behind the man, but wasn't immediately noticed. He cleared his voice and got no response. He tried again, same story. Duncan tapped the man on the shoulder. Being face-to-face with the man made Duncan shudder. He was oily and reeked of cigarettes and stale beer. Duncan also noted he looked extremely mad.

"What?"

"Just leave the chick alone. You're disturbing the peace."

"Boy, just get back on that stage and leave me alone." The men at the offenders table laughed heartily.

"That's real cute man."

The man rolled his eyes and turned back to the woman, who had been trying to sneak by. He grabbed her roughly and began screaming at her. Appalled by the misogynistic hate spewing out of the mans mouth, and loosing his last bit of patience, Duncan tapped the man on the shoulder. He had barely turned around before Duncan's fist connected with his jaw.

The man immediately retaliated punching Duncan in the ribs. The fist fight continued until the men were torn apart. The groomsmen grabbed Duncan and practically ran outside and down the street. When they were a safe distance away they stopped to catch their breath.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" David was livid.

"Did you hear what that bastard was saying to her? He deserved it," Duncan defended. He was hunched over and lightly rubbing his ribs.

"Dude that was badass. Did not see any of that coming," Geoff laughed.

DJ lifted Duncan's shirt examining the large bruise that was already forming. "That is going to be really hard to hide. Maybe you should go to the hospital, make sure nothing is broken."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm proud of you for standing up for that stripper, man," Kellan said. "And I'm sure Courtney would be too."

Duncan's eyes widened and they seemed to plead with his friends.

"Yeah, can we not tell Courtney about any of this?"

Kellan grinned. "First rule of bachelor party man."

**A/N: Two chapters in a night as a special early New Year's gift! **


	15. Courtney's Bachelorette Party

"Take a deep breath, you just need to relax Courtney."

"Easy for you to say Ms. Zen," Courtney growled, clutching her armrests. "Do you know how high up we are? If we crash it's all over."

"Here eat this." Maureen appeared from behind Courtney and Bridgette's seats and leaned over, handing both a piece of gum.

"What is _this_ going to do?"

"Jeez, chill out," Lizzy demanded. "It'll keep your ears from popping and hopefully keep your mouth shut for the duration of the flight."

"Elizabeth," Katherine warned not even looking up from her book.

"God you're like my mother," Lizzy muttered.

"Don't worry about anything Court, just try and sleep or something."

"Yeah," Maureen pitched in. "We'll wake you when we get to Vegas."

"Oh, question."

"What Lizzy?"

"Are you old enough to do anything in Vegas?"

Maureen sighed. "No. You have to be 21 to do anything fun."

"Awe, don't pout. You have a very important job, you're our designated non-drunk. You get to take care of us."

"Great, I'm a built-in babysitter."

"Don't worry we won't need a babysitter all of the time," Katherine soothed.

"Speak for yourself."

"Knock it off Liz. Your parents gave me some cash for you Mo, so at least you can shop."

"Shh, shh, shh," Bridgette interrupted. "Court's asleep."

"Thank God. Las Vegas here we come!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later the women were relaxing in the _Revolution_ lounge in The Mirage. Inspired by Cirque du Solieil's show _Love _the lounge was an interactive, sensory-stimulating experience. It was a throw back to the psychedelic '60's and the women were having a blast.

Shoving another Martini in Courtney's direction, Bridgette grinned. "How're your nerves doin'?"

"They are doing fabulously," Courtney replied, face flushed from alcohol.

"Good, glad you're finally relaxing."

The lounge played a steady stream of stylized versions of classic '60's music ranging from The Archies to The Zombies. A block of Rolling Stones songs had been playing for the past several minutes much to Katherine's pleasure.

"Oh I love The Stones."

"I would've never pegged you to be a Stones kinda girl."

"Oh yeah," Katherine elaborated. "That's all my father let my siblings and I listen to growing up. No Culture Club or New Kids in my house, we were raised on a steady diet of The Stones, The Who, and Hendrix, but The Stones were always my favorite."

"Why? I could never differentiate between them and any other band from the era."

"Oh Mo, so innocent. The Stones were the bad boys of rock and roll. I've been in love with Mick Jagger since I was seven; I thought I was going to marry him."

Maureen crinkled her nose in disgust. "He's so old, that's so gross."

"Bite me, at least they play real music."

"So what happened to marrying Mr. Jagger?"

"I married David," Katherine stated. "My own personal Mick, he does an incredible impression."

"I find that hard to believe David is so straight-laced."

"Oh you have no idea," Katherine winked.

"So is this all we're doing," Courtney questioned.

"Of course not, I have a whole lineup of things to do this weekend!"

"Yeah how dare you underestimate Bridgey!?"

"How is she already drunk," Maureen mumbled taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Lizzy is the all-star champion of drinking. Just so you know."

"Thanks for the heads-up Kat. Can I have my money now or do I have to wait still?"

"I guess you can, just don't spend it all in one place," Katherine warned, handing Maureen some money.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Stop whining ya baby."

"Lizzy leave Mo alone," Courtney demanded. "I'm about done drinking anyway, where to next?"

"Well ladies, follow me to The Excalibur and get ready to be amazed," Bridgette smiled. "Oh but you have to put these on first Court."

She wrapped a sash around Courtney, Miss America style, which said "Bride to Be" and placed a tiara with a puffy veil on her head.

"Why is this necessary?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

______________________________________________________________________________________

"_The Thunder from Down Under_? I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this."

"Courtney this is Las Vegas, you can't leave without seeing some type of strip show. Why not see some hot men, with hotter accents?"

"Amen sister!"

"Court, just get through it," Katherine whispered. "After, you'll be able to say you saw an all male revue in Vegas."

"Ugh fine," Courtney conceded. "Mo where are you going?"

"Shopping. At least you can drink to get the images of greased up, muscle men out of your head. That's a luxury I don't have, so I'm gonna spend this money that's burning a hole in my pocket. I'll pick you four up after the show. Enjoy!" With that Maureen turned away and practically skipped down the strip to begin her shopping adventure.

The remaining bridal party went into the theater and found their table. It was a decent sized theater with a giant stage in the front with a big screen towards the back of the stage. The packed audience was all women, already raucous and rowdy.

"I really hope I don't regret this."

"Don't worry Court, this is going to be a blast," Bridgette beamed, ordering four strawberry daiquiri's from their shirtless waiter.

"I suppose, but I really feel like I should check on Duncan."

"Please if he can't figure out how to microwave a pizza, he doesn't deserve to survive."

Ignoring Lizzy's remark, Katherine tried to alleviate Courtney's worry.

"Duncan will be fine, I made David promise he was going to visit him. And, you know, bring Chinese food."

"Well aren't you smart," Courtney flattered.

"Oh my God it's starting!"

The main lights turned off only to be replaced with strobe lights. A thick layer of smoke blanketed the stage and dance music began making the floor shake. The audience screamed as the big screen introduced each dancer with video clips. Finally the stage lights came up and a troupe of half naked men came running down the aisles in between the tables and took to the stage.

They did their pseudo-sexual dance moves to every song played and each Australian dancer got their own special solo performance, much to the delight of the audience. By the middle of the show Courtney had loosened up considerably, due to the several strawberry daiquiris' that somehow found their way in front of her.

"Woo-hoo! Oh take it off!"

"Yeah Court that's the spirit," Lizzy shouted over the screams and pulsing music. "Hey, hot guys, over here! It's my friends' bachelorette party!"

"They're not gonna come over here," Bridgette slurred.

"She's right. We're not VIP's or anything special," Katherine pouted.

"So we take matters into our own hands."

Lizzy surveyed the room, her eyes landing on a gorgeous blonde Adonis entertaining a table not to far from theirs. She stalked over to the dancer, stumbling on occasion. She tapped one of his broad shoulders, mouth dropping at his beautiful body when he turned around.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. It's my friend's bachelorette party and we'd really like her to…enjoy herself. Because you're the best looking person in this room, I need you to entertain her. Let's go."

Lizzy latched onto his muscular, baby-oiled arm and dragged him away from his other clients, ignoring their protests. She ran back to her table and threw him in front of Courtney, who lifted her eyes from her drink.

"Courtney, male dancer, male dancer, Courtney. Work it hot stuff!"

Shrugging slightly the dancer pulled Courtney up from her seat and flush against his chiseled chest causing her to gasp and drop her drink. He grooved against her, but Courtney remained rigid.

"What's your problem," Bridgette yelled.

Swiveling her head, Courtney fiercely whispered, "I don't know what to do!"

"Just dance back!"

"Yeah," Katherine encouraged. "Shake your groove thing!"

Taking her friends advice, Courtney attempted to move to the beat. She was awkward at first, but finally found her rhythm, getting a brilliant smile from her dance partner.

"Now you've got it sweetheart." Courtney smiled a little drunkenly in response.

The bridal party laughed at their honored guest and her struggling, but was soon interrupted by a rather large group of women who descended on Lizzy.

"We want our dancer back."

The bridal party stood up, creating a wall between the rouge women and the oblivious Courtney and her prize.

"Well he's a little preoccupied right now, so why don't you come back later," Bridgette suggested, her voice taking on a fake sweetness.

"He is rightfully ours and I suggest you turn him over before we get management involved."

"We don't want trouble," Katherine said. "But it's our friend's bachelorette party, so can you just let her finish her tango or whatever and then you can have him back?"

The leader of the offending group looked momentarily thoughtful.

"Um, let's see, no."

"Look," Lizzy shouted, her patience finally dissipating. "We're trying to be reasonable here so I suggest you accept our deal."

"And if we don't?"

Lizzy snorted. "I have no problem taking you down."

"Then bring it on," the leader challenged, pushing Lizzy. "Bitch."

Bridgette's and Katherine's heads whipped towards Lizzy, eyes wide in fear of her response. There was a pause, a calm before the storm.

"Oh, it's on!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Maureen sighed as she signed her name into the logbook and handed over her shopping bags. She was escorted back to her friends and she did her best to level a disappointed glare on them. They were an absolute mess, hair askew, make-up smeared and Courtney's mock veil was missing pieces.

"I leave you alone for two hours and trust that you can take care of yourselves and this is how you repay me?"

The women had the decency to look ashamed as they were released from their single holding cell.

"You are so lucky the Nevada police are dropping the charges because no one required actual medical attention, just some peroxide and Band-Aids. What the hell were you thinking?"

"We weren't."

"Call me a bitch, she got what she deserved," Lizzy muttered.

"Thanks for bailing us out Maureen," Bridgette said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah well you're lucky I had enough cash left over from my shopping spree. Had I bought those killer Gucci shoes, you'd be rotting in jail," Maureen stated.

"Ugh, I feel like I got run over by a Mac truck."

"Well Court, that's your body's way of telling you how stupid you are. I hope you've all learned a lesson tonight."

"Yeah, alcohol and half naked men, although a good idea on paper, are not a smart combination."

Maureen nodded to the police officer as she accepted her shopping bags and led the group out of the station. Courtney stopped and faced her bridal party, heavily leaning on Maureen.

"So, yeah, can we not tell Duncan any of this?"

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! I'm flattered and honored and almost speechless, thank you so much my reviewers! **


	16. Catching Up Interlude

"I am so glad to be home," Courtney exclaimed collapsing on the couch and dropping her luggage.

"I mean Las Vegas was…fun, but there is no place like home. I couldn't have tolerated much more of that place without loosing touch with reality."

"Hate to break it to ya babe, but New York wasn't much better," Duncan agreed, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I mean it wasn't as bad, but at least you got warm weather. I nearly froze my ass off walking around the city. And I thought I was gonna be crushed to death, there were so many people in Times Square."

"I can't believe you were there for an entire weekend and you didn't take in one museum or Broadway show," Courtney griped.

"Really Court, can you picture me enjoying _Hairspray_?"

Courtney laughed. "No I guess not. It's too bad _Rent_ is gone, you would've liked that one. I could see you as a _Spring Awakening_ fan though too. Maybe."

"So, anything interesting happen in Vegas?"

Courtney froze, before forcing a laugh. "Nope, nothing to report. Anything interesting happen in New York?"

Unconsciously Duncan rubbed his bruised ribs. "No, nothing."

There was an awkward beat.

"I got you something."

"I got you something too!"

Duncan ran towards their bedroom, while Courtney rifled through her luggage and pulled out a small gift bag. Duncan returned with a nicely wrapped clothing box.

"Don't get too excited, it isn't clothes."

"Alright, don't you get too excited either. I got it because it shows the essence of Las Vegas."

They exchanged gifts and counted to three before opening them simultaneously. Courtney laughed as she stood up, wrapping a pink feather boa around her shoulders and cracking a leather whip. Duncan grinned at the shot glass, but his smile faltered as he removed a neon green g-string from it.

"What did Vegas do to you!?" The joke was clear in his voice.

"Me? I knew you were kinky honey, but a whip?"

Duncan grinned lasciviously. "With that lingerie Lindsay gave you and those props you can put on a show, show me what you learned in Vegas. I was thinking of you, sweetheart."

"Awe, you're so thoughtful," Courtney mocked, holding her hands to her chest.

Duncan pulled her flush against him. "I'm just a thoughtful kinda guy."

"Look at us. We make quite the pair."

"Damn right, Brad and Angelina got nothing on us!"

"Not exactly what I meant, but sure let's go with that."

The couple situated themselves on the couch, feather boa, shot glass, and all and turned on the television, putting the volume low. A new reality show was premiering, hosted by none other then Chris MacLean, where he tortured a group of young adults in a bid to find the worlds next great reality television host.

"God, _TDI_ feels like ages ago," Duncan mumbled.

"I know. Time certainly flies," Courtney agreed. "But, jeez, Chris looks exactly the same. Same bleached smile, same stubble, it's almost sickening."

"Is he coming to the wedding?"

"Yup, with a date if I remember correctly."

"Ten bucks his 'date' is Chef Hatchet."

"Pay up now then because Chef responded, separately. I can't remember if he was bringing someone or not," Courtney trailed off.

"It'll be nice, getting the _TDI_ gang together for once," Duncan admitted. "Usually when we get together a couple people are missing. Although I doubt anyone is eager to see Heather again."

"Stop it, I talked to Heather at the bridal shower and she seemed…nice." Duncan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I know, I was confused too, but I think her attitude change is legitimate. She's married to some veterinarian and they live in the middle of the woods with a white picket fence and 2.5 children, the whole works."

"Did she get along with everyone at the shower?"

"Yeah," Courtney stated. "I even saw her and Gwen having a conversation."

"Well as long as she's on her best behavior, I guess I'm okay with her."

"Oh, you know what we should do? We should make sure to get a big picture of all of us. That would be so nice."

"That's a good idea, I'm sure the photographer won't mind. We're paying him enough, so he shouldn't."

There was a comfortable silence while the two watched the show, reliving some memories from their reality television show days. Courtney leaned into Duncan as they stretched out on the couch.

"I can't believe we'll be married in a month."

"Like you said, time flies."

"Think about it," Courtney prodded. "We make it through the month of March, then April third is the rehearsal dinner and the fourth is the wedding. It's mind-boggling."

"It's great. Besides don't wish away your life, the wedding will come fast enough. For now we just enjoy the rest of the ride."

"You know how good I am at going with the flow."

"Of course, I know it's hard for you to relax with that stick up your butt."

At Courtney's glare Duncan kissed her cheek and hastily added, "But that's one of the many qualities I love about you."


	17. Rehearsal Dinner

April third crept up on Courtney and Duncan just as they had begun to relax. The rehearsal for the wedding had gone well. Although it was chilly and slightly dark on the beach at sunset, the couple knew they had made the right venue choice. As long as the nice weather held over for the wedding the next day it would be beautiful.

The couple, along with the wedding party and Duncan's parents Jane and Paul, was now at _Luigi's_, an Italian restaurant, for the rehearsal dinner. They had reserved the party room to have a more intimate gathering. Paintings of Rome and Venice hung on the walls, candles were placed in the center of the three tables that were set up, and the smell of pasta was wafting through the air.

Duncan and Courtney sat with Jane and Paul at one table, while another table held the couples Bridgette and Geoff and Katherine and David, along with flower girl Julia and ring bearer Tommy and his mother Cassandra. The final table being the singles table with Kellan, DJ, Lizzy, and Maureen.

As the party ate, each person made sure to take breaks and make the rounds of conversation.

"So tomorrow's the big day," Kellan stated, swinging his chair next to his sister, who was now the only person at her table, the others having left to mingle.

"So it is," Courtney replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Uh, my baby's grown up so fast," Kellan mock cried, crushing Courtney to his chest and ruffling her hair.

"Knock it off," Courtney laughed. "You're ruining my hair!"

"As your older brother I have certain privileges, one being I can ruin your hair and feel no guilt."

"Of course."

"Seriously though, how are you doing'?"

"I'm fine," Courtney said, subtly fixing her hair. "I mean, I'm getting a little nervous, but I'm assuming that'll pass."

"It's probably just the beginnings of cold feet," Kellan assured.

"So I've been told. Repeatedly."

"Don't worry little sis, everything is going to be fine." Kellan placed a kiss on the top of head, stole a breadstick, and was gone.

"Having a heart-to-heart with Kel," Duncan questioned, reclaiming his seat.

"Yup, because you know our conversations are always very deep and thought provoking."

Duncan laughed and took a sip of Courtney's water.

"I think my parents are more excited about our wedding than we are."

Courtney turned around and smiled at the sight of Jane speaking animatedly to Cassandra, while Paul stood off to the side smiling and nodding when appropriate. Duncan followed her line of sight.

"I'm pretty sure my parents love you more than they love me."

"Please, you know that's not true," Courtney blushed.

"There are days when I really wonder."

The couple picked at their food in silence for a few minutes, eavesdropping on the others conversations here and there.

"All of your stuff is at Bridgette and Geoff's, right?"

"Yeah it's all there. Bridgette even organized all my clothes to save me time," Duncan answered. "I still think it's stupid I can't sleep in my own bed tonight."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You're staying there because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"You really believe that?"

"I'm not taking any chances," Courtney muttered, reaching under the table and pulling up a small bag filled with ten jewelry boxes.

"We should hand these out and let everyone go home. We all have a big day tomorrow."

"True that," Duncan agreed. "I'll get everyone's attention."

"Hey! Courtney and I have some things to give out so listen up." Courtney glared at him for a minute before explaining further.

"What Duncan means is that we have some gifts for you guys, to say 'thank you' for all of your help in planning and being a part of our wedding."

"So all the guys come over to me," Duncan gestured, taking five of the boxes. "All the ladies go to Court."

The groups received their presents, cuff links and money clips for the groomsmen and ring bearer and pearl bracelets and rings for the bridesmaids and flower girl, before deciding to call it a night.

"Okay guys, get your good-byes over with now, 'cause we're gonna haul Duncan away in a few," Bridgette announced.

Nodding slightly, Duncan helped Courtney put her light jacket on, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her outside of the restaurant. The pair stood in comfortable silence for awhile, enfolded in each other's arm. Pulling back, Duncan cupped Courtney's face in his hands, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Well this is good-bye until tomorrow afternoon."

"I guess so."

"I can't wait to see you walking towards me."

"Well I can't wait to be walking towards you."

"Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight and not stay up thinking, like a chick?"

"Scout's honor," Courtney grinned. "Well, at least the honor of a former CIT."

Embracing again, Courtney sighed.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That tonight I go to bed Courtney Powell, but by this time tomorrow I'll be Courtney Evers."

Noticing a slight waver in her voice Duncan released her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well when people are okay they usually don't shake," Duncan explained, rubbing Courtney's arms soothingly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Duncan, I said I was fine."

"If you say so," Duncan paused. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Without missing a beat Courtney responded, "Never."

There was a slight pause before she continued.

"I'm just…scared." Duncan cocked an eyebrow.

"I've lived my whole life as Courtney Powell, all of my accomplishments happened under that name. _My_ name. I just feel like I might be loosing my whole identity."

"You're not, you won't be," Duncan assured, gripping her arms to force her to listen to him.

"If anything, you'll be extending your identity. Baby, you aren't going to lose yourself, you're too good for that, too smart for that."

Courtney looked up, tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Courtney said, subtly wiping her eyes. "I guess I needed a little pep talk."

The door to the restaurant swung open revealing the wedding party and officially ending the couple's conversation.

"Alright dudes, pack it up, it's time to go."

Turning back towards each other the couple engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Until tomorrow," Duncan whispered.

"Tomorrow."


	18. PreWedding Preparations

Courtney slowly opened her eyes to the sunshine that was streaming through the bedroom window. She sighed and rolled over to face the clock, it was seven, she could probably get away with sleeping for another half an hour, but instead she got up and trudged to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

About an hour and a half later Bridgette and the bridesmaids were sitting at the kitchen table with Courtney having breakfast, their bouquets resting safely on the counter.

"You okay Court," Bridgette questioned taking a bite of her bagel with cream cheese.

"Mhmm. I just can't believe I'm getting married in a couple of hours."

"Yeah it's frickin' nuts," Lizzy stated.

"But you're excited right?"

"Of course, but I can't help feeling nervous."

"It's just cold feet," Katherine explained. "I got them before my wedding too. Everyone does, it just means you're normal."

"Well normal is a relative term," Maureen joked.

Checking her watch, Bridgette said, "We should probably start getting ready if the photographer is coming at ten-thirty."

"Right, we all have to look good because these pictures will be with me for the rest of my life," Courtney said, putting her dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Exactly," Lizzy began. "Twenty years from now we'll look back on this day and the pictures and bemoan our lost youth. We'll become depressed over our skins lost elasticity and our once slender frames. Our gorgeous hair will have lost its sheen and, hopefully, we'll all talk about how much we miss single life."

"Speak for yourself," Maureen laughed. "I'll only be thirty eight. Enjoy your forties and fifties suckers!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Katherine groaned.

"Ladies, ladies, we have things to do, let's go get beautiful!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How do I look?"

"Are you a girl," Geoff joked.

David smacked him on the back of the head before turning to his brother.

"You look good, man. I'm sure Courtney will be floored. She never sees you in a tux."

Smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from his tux, Duncan nodded.

Kellan smoothly walked up behind him straightening his bowtie in the mirror. He made sure that he held Duncan's gaze before speaking low enough for only him to hear.

"Listen, Duncan," Kellan began. "We're friends and have been friends for awhile, right?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you know and understand that if you ever hurt Courtney, I will kill you."

Turning to face him, Duncan stared, shocked.

"I understand. You have my word, that I would never and will never hurt her."

"Good. Glad we see eye to eye." They shook hands, before returning to the other groomsmen and their conversation.

"Ya know," David began, talking to DJ, Kellan, and Geoff, "when we were kids, Duncan used to propose to this little girl that lived a few houses down from us everyday. And everyday he would come home all upset when she turned him down."

"Wow thanks for bringing that up," Duncan muttered as his friends laughed at him.

"I'm just happy a girl finally agreed," David joked.

"Glad you're all so supportive of me."

"Please, you know we are. You and Courtney were made for each other," DJ stated, straightening his tuxedo jacket.

"Yeah dude," Geoff agreed. "If the two of you didn't stay together I think the universe would implode."

The other men looked at Geoff oddly for a minute.

"Okay, sure."

"So, I'm sure Court's getting a little nervous, but what about you?"

"I'm…okay," Duncan admitted. "I just want to do this, I feel like I've been waiting forever for this day."

"Well you only gotta wait a couple more hours, bro."

"Yup good-bye bachelorhood, hello 'til death do you part!"

"Come on clowns, we've got a beach to get to!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I need something borrowed," Courtney exclaimed.

The photographer had come and gone and the women were tying together some loose ends. All were dressed, make-up and hair done, rushing around before leaving the house for the beach.

"But you have all of the other requirements, right?"

"Yeah, my Grandmother's earrings are something old, my dress is something new, and my underwear is light blue, so I just need something borrowed."

"Um, hang on," Bridgette said rummaging through her purse. "Here take this, you can borrow some."

"Tissues? You want me to borrow tissues?"

"Please you'll be sobbing during the ceremony."

"No I won't," Courtney defended.

"Yes you will. Trust me, you don't want your mascara running, so just give me back the tissues you don't use."

"And where am I supposed to keep these?"

"In your bra," Lizzy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides," Maureen interrupted, "you technically borrowed my eyeliner, so I think you're covered."

"Okay." Courtney took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Time to go and start the rest of my life."

**A/N: Next chapter is the wedding and it should be posted tomorrow night!**


	19. The Wedding

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Courtney blushed, accepting the kiss on the cheek from Kellan.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

After receiving hugs from her bridal party, Courtney took a quick glance outside of the small cabana that was keeping her hidden from the wedding attendants. Everything looked amazing.

On the sunny beach, family and friends were sitting on white fold out chairs, the outer edges linked with rows of silver fabric with large bows on the end. There was a makeshift stage, where the priest, the groomsmen and Duncan stood, along with a pianist. Lining the stage were vases of blue roses with lilies and more silver fabric. Like the aisle in a church the rows of chairs were separated down the middle with a white, flowing sheet instead of a carpet.

Julia, in a smaller, frillier version of Courtney's dress, and Tommy, in his little tuxedo, made the cutest flower girl and ring bearer. They had already reached their designated spots on the stage and had held hands the whole walk up the aisle, as the photographer snapped pictures.

The bridesmaids went next with Maureen starting, followed by Lizzy, Katherine, and finally Bridgette. They looked lovely, the cerulean blue dresses accenting the ocean perfectly, the pearl jewelry making the ensemble classy.

Courtney's ears perked up at the sound of "The Wedding March" being played on the piano. She smiled up at her brother, taking his offered arm. When her father had declined to come to the wedding, Kellan had stepped in to give her away. Courtney preferred it that way.

The two appeared at the beginning of the aisle and began their slow descent. The guests all turned to look at Courtney and while she walked she could hear the murmurings of "Oh she looks beautiful" and "Oh wow."

Even from a distance Duncan took her breath away. He always looked handsome to her, but in his tuxedo his natural good looks were amplified. When the siblings reached the alter, Kellan kissed Courtney on the cheek and gave her a tight hug, before turning towards Duncan and shaking his hand.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

Kellan nodded. "I know."

Giving Courtney's hand to Duncan, Kellan walked to his spot on the stage in between David and DJ, swiping at his eyes quickly to get rid of the tears.

Courtney's shaking hands stopped immediately when Duncan's larger hands encompassed her smaller ones. Her nerves disappeared when her mocha eyes met his ice blue ones, and he gave her bright smile. Not his patent smirk, a true, real, heart-melting smile.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to witness Duncan Evers and Courtney Powell join in holy matrimony. You have come together so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Lord, I ask you to state your intentions."

The priest addressed the couple in front of him.

"Duncan and Courtney, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes."

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes."

"If there is any person who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold you peace."

The couple held their breath; no one objected.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." The priest paused momentarily before continuing.

"The couple has written their own vows."

Duncan cleared his throat before starting.

"Courtney, as we stand beside the ocean tide, may our love always be as constant and unchanging as these never ending waves that pour beneath our feet; your love came softly upon my heart, just as the foam comes softly upon the sand, and just as there will never be a morning without the ocean's flow, so there will never be a day without my love for you. Our love will be as unchanging and dependable as the tide; as these waters nourish the earth and sustain life, may my constant devotion nourish and sustain you until the end of time. I love you."

Courtney tried, in vain, to hold back the tears. By far Duncan's vows were the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and the fact that she had inspired it, that this man loved her so much, simply amazed her. She tried to compose herself before reciting her vows.

"Duncan, as we stand here in front of our dearest friends and family, I am reminded that I have been blessed with many gifts in my lifetime, but none as special as you. You are my perfect gift, all I could ever need or want. The pure joy you have brought to my life is immeasurable. You are my steadfast best friend and timeless soul mate. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. Without you the sun doesn't shine as brightly, the air isn't as crisp, the water not as pure. You are my life, my heart, my soul. Our love is like the wind, I can't see it, but I can feel it. I love you."

The whole audience was choking back sobs, but for once in his life Duncan didn't act tough, didn't try to hide his tears. He let them flow proudly. He was truly moved by her words. There was no denying that he was the luckiest man in the world.

The priest then took over to recite the traditional vows.

"Duncan Evers, do you take Courtney Powell for you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"

Duncan squeezed Courtney's hand and without hesitation responded, "I do."

"Courtney Powell, do you take Duncan Evers for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"

Courtney smiled up at Duncan. "I do."

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. May I have the rings?"

Little Tommy walked up to the priest with the rings on the pillow; the priest raised a hand over them.

"May the Lord bless these rings which you give each other as a sign of your love and fidelity."

The guests and the bride and groom responded, "Amen."

Duncan picked up Courtney's ring and slowly placed it on her finger.

"Courtney, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Courtney did the same with Duncan's ring.

"Duncan, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The priest raised his hands over the couple and addressed the audience.

"By the power vested in me by the Church of St. Francis and the province of British Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

To the cheers and applause of the audience, Duncan and Courtney smiled as they leaned in and shared their first passionate kiss as a married couple.

"I proudly present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Evers!"

**A/N: A few things: this is not the last chapter, the ceremonial things the priest says and Duncan's vows I found on the web as samples (but Courtney's vows were all me!...except the thing about the wind that's from "A Walk to Remember"...it seemed appropriate). **


	20. Reception

After the wedding ceremony the party moved to Diamond Springs for the reception. During the cocktail hour, while the wedding party was hanging out in a separate room, eating, drinking, and waiting to be introduced during the actual party, the other guests munched on finger foods and mingled. That was when the entire cast of _TDI_ was able to catch-up.

"How crazy is this?"

"What?" Trent's eyebrows creased together.

"This!" Gwen spread her arms out in the universal sign of everything.

"I'm still not sure what we're talking about."

"Duncan and Courtney," Gwen sighed exasperated. "Getting married."

"I don't think it's that weird," Trent admitted. "Actually, I saw it coming."

"Really?"

"Yeah, aside from the whole opposites attract thing, it's obvious they were made for each other, it was just a matter of time before they tied the knot."

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't see it coming. Duncan never struck me as the marrying kind."

"No man thinks he's the marrying kind until he meets the perfect woman. A woman who is so perfect, he will do anything to show her how special she is to him," Trent said, grasping Gwen's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Before Gwen could respond, she was swept up in a huge hug.

"Oh I missed you!"

"Owen, buddy, I don't think she can breathe."

"Oh," Owen laughed. "Sorry."

"It's great to see you. How've you been?"

"Fantastic! Me and Izzy are so psyched to be here and see everyone! Woo!"

"Yeah, where is Izzy, I haven't seen her," Trent questioned.

No sooner had the question left his mouth, he found himself flat on his back on the floor, a petite redhead sitting on his stomach.

"You didn't even see me coming," Izzy laughed maniacally.

"Izzy," Trent greeted once he was able to catch his breath.

"Wow Gwen, love what you've done with your hair. The red is so vibrant and shiny. My hair was green for awhile, but it wasn't for fashion. I was hiding out in the jungle while stalking prey, but I was captured by this tribe of Indians and held against my will. I escaped by doing my snake charming dance."

"Isn't she amazing?"

Gwen and Trent just stared open mouthed, completely at a loss for words.

"Well, well, well, if it's not my two favorite _Total Drama Island_ finalists."

Gwen cringed. Even after all these years his voice still grated on her nerves.

"Chris, man! Oh I've missed you," Owen screamed.

"Owen, dude! Still keepin' it real." Chris turned to Gwen.

"Gwen…and the musician. What is up," Chris questioned, putting unnecessary pauses in between each word. Not waiting for a response, he continued.

"This is my supermodel girlfriend Lexi." Chris gestured to the leggy blonde next to him. He looked positively dwarfed next to her.

"Great. Glad you're moving up in the world." Trent elbowed Gwen lightly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Trent said shaking Lexi's hand.

"CHRIS! We got things to do. Come on." The booming voice belonged to Chef Hatchet.

"Chef, don't you want to say 'hi' to our former campers?"

Chef gracefully walked over to the small group, an old woman in toe. Gwen had to admit that time had been good to Chef, he was aging well, but she frowned at not knowing who the old woman was.

"Kids," Chef nodded. "This is my mom, Mary. Mom these are some of the campers I used to torture."

Owen, Izzy, Gwen, and Trent all smiled and politely shook her hand. Mary was so sweet none of them could believe that Chef was in any way related.

"So," Chris interrupted. "Who's willing to do another season of _TDI_?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh Taylor, wasn't the wedding just beautiful?"

"Lindsay it's Tyler and yeah it was great."

"The beach was just gorgeous. If I get married I think I might follow their example," Beth said, taking a drink of her soda.

"Girl, as long as we're invited, it's all good!"

"Of course you'd be invited LeShawna!"

"Cupcake," Harold began, "maybe we should have a wedding. Vegas was great, but we could renew all of vows in front of family and friends, have a big party."

"Oh Harold, really?"

"I just want you to have your dream wedding. I want to make you happy."

"Sugar, you already have," LeShawna whispered, giving him a kiss.

"Hate to break the happy moment, but look who is coming over," Tyler said, subtly pointing to the area behind LeShawna and Harold.

Heather was making a beeline towards them, clutching her purse and looking extremely uncomfortable. When she arrived at the table, she was met with nothing but staring.

"Hi guys," Heather began, clearing her throat. There was no response.

"Didn't you think the wedding was beautiful?" More silence.

"You guys aren't going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Name one reason why we should?"

Heather sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Touché. Look I know it's a little too late, but I wanted to apologize for the way I treated all of you when we were teenagers."

She turned to Lindsay and Beth. "Especially you two. You were nothing but good to me and I used and abused you to get further in the stupid game. That was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

The table sat in silence.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I just wanted you all to know that I've changed, I'm not the person I used to be and hopefully, one day, maybe, we can be…friends."

Heather took one final look at her former competitors before turning to make her way back to her table and her husband, not expecting anyone to try and stop her.

"Heather."

The woman turned back around at the sound of her name coming out of LeShawna's mouth in anything but a yell. The whole table was smiling, if she wasn't mistaken, kindly at her.

"You want a drink?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Man, when is the dancing going to start? The ladies are going to love my sweet moves," Cody explained.

"The dancing," Noah interrupted, "starts after the bridal party is introduced and they do all those annoying mother/son, father/daughter dances."

"Even I knew that, eh," Ezekiel laughed.

"Oh I can't wait to dance," Katie giggled.

"Me neither," Sadie agreed. She quickly turned to Justin who was admiring himself in a spoon.

"So Justin, will you save a dance for me?"

Katie laughed. "Of course he won't Sadie because all of his dances are going to be with me."

"Says who?"

"Says me, that's who."

"Girls," Justin smiled, teeth sparkling. "You'll both get a dance, but I have my sights on someone else."

Justin rose from the table and stalked over to Chris's date Lexi, ignoring the glares coming from Katie, Sadie, and Chris.

"That man," Eva mumbled, biting into a carrot harshly.

"Yeah," Katie and Sadie sighed.

The men at the table shook their heads in disbelief.

"Women," Cody mumbled.

"Yeah," Noah and Ezekiel agreed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready to get this party started," the DJ yelled.

The guests clapped and screamed, ready to cut loose.

"Let's hear it for the wedding party! Maureen Cox and her escort DJ Jones!"

Maureen and DJ jogged out, hand in hand, grinning and waving to the crowd and stood across from each other on the dance floor.

"Elizabeth Allen and her escort Kellan Powell!"

Lizzy and Kellan strutted out, arm in arm, pumping up the crowd. They took their spots next to Maureen and DJ.

"Katherine Evers and her husband, and escort, David Evers!"

Being the mature ones, the two demurely walked out, smiling happily before falling in line on the dance floor.

"Now let's hear it for the maid-of-honor and best man, Bridgette Beam and her escort Geoff Williams!"

The two walked out, Geoff being his usual party boy self, and soaked up the attention from their friends, before finishing the tunnel on the dance floor.

"Okay, what you've all been waiting for. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan and Courtney Evers!"

The audience went wild when the couple appeared and walked through the tunnel, Duncan grinning like a madman, Courtney smiling with a light blush staining her cheeks.

The reception was a complete blast, a true party. Courtney and Duncan's first dance as a married couple was to Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You" and instead of dancing with her father for the father/daughter dance, Courtney danced with Kellan instead of cutting it out of the reception completely.

The DJ had been the right choice; he played a steady mix of classic oldies songs, top 40 hits, and the normal wedding songs. Duncan grinned to himself when he saw Sherry and Andrew together, albeit a bit awkwardly, trying to teach Julia and Tommy the "Electric Slide." He hoped this would open their eyes to how great they could be together, if they would just give their relationship another try.

Geoff's and Bridgette's toasts were hilarious and heartfelt. Both brought up Courtney and Duncan's love-hate relationship on _TDI_ and how everyone was happy they finally got their act together and admitted their true feelings. Had they waited much longer, both admitted, everyone on the island would've gone insane.

During the removal of the garter Duncan shocked no one by removing it from Courtney's thigh with his teeth. To the catcalls of their friends Courtney blushed while Duncan grinned lasciviously. He spun the garter around his fingers doing an impromptu dance, not unlike the one during his bachelor party (the parts he could remember, at least), sans the stripper pole.

Lizzy, being the wedding warrior she was, caught the bouquet and little Tommy, who just thought the garter looked cool, was able to catch it. Completely unaware of the whole bouquet/ garter tradition, Tommy simply slipped it up to Lizzy's knee and walked away, causing all of the adults to crack up and making for some very funny pictures.

The cake that Sherry had made was magnificent. It was five tiers of cheesecake, accented with blue and silver. There were lovely Victorian swirls and blue and silver flowers made of sugar throughout. It was more beautiful then Courtney had imagined. The guests all laughed when Duncan was the one to feed the cake nicely and Courtney was the one to smash it into his face.

As the party wound down, Courtney was able to get her wish of getting an entire group picture of the _TDI_ cast, before everyone left. She promised to get copies to everyone, even Chris and Chef. Duncan even had to fend off Chris's offers of a spin-off where cameras would follow the newly weds around.

When only a few guests remained Paul found Duncan and Courtney.

"Why don't you two head out? Your mother and I can handle everything."

"Thanks Dad." Duncan accepted the hug from his father and waited for Courtney to say her good-byes.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart." Paul hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Dad." Courtney pulled back with tears shining in her eyes.

Clearing his throat Paul continued. "Alright kids, get out of here before your mother comes over. Then you'll never be able to leave."

Nodding, Duncan linked his hand with Courtney's and they left the reception hall, heading towards the limo that would take them to the hotel and their honeymoon suite.


	21. Epilogue

"Here we are."

Duncan made a sweeping bow as he opened the door to the honeymoon suite, allowing Courtney to walk in and collapse on the king-sized, plush bed. The room was large and ornate, but the couple wasn't that interested in it; they'd only be spending the night anyway.

"Oh my God, I'm like exhausted," Courtney moaned, face planted firmly on the pillow.

"I know," Duncan agreed, undoing his bowtie and the first couple of buttons of his shirt, before collapsing next to Courtney.

"I didn't think I'd be this wiped out, but jeez my feet are killing me."

"But it was everything I'd hoped for."

"I'm glad."

"Was it everything you imagined?"

Duncan pulled Courtney into his arms before responding.

"It was better. By the way, in case I didn't tell you, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"You've told me, at least ten times every hour since the ceremony."

"Just making sure I got my point across."

Courtney sighed contentedly as Duncan ran his hands up and down her sides. He smirked as he continued his ministrations. She leaned into him, gently rubbing the skin on his chest that she could glimpse through his partially opened shirt.

"This was the perfect day. Everyone showed up and got along; everything went off without a hitch…"

"And I got to marry the most wonderful woman in the world."

"Awe, baby, and I got to marry the most wonderful man in the world."

"You forgot sexy."

"Of course, I got to marry the most wonderful, most sexy, smartest man in the world. How's the ego?"

"Great, now. I like that you added smartest. That was a nice touch."

"Well you're not the only smart one."

"Very true, Ms. Goody-goody former CIT. So excited for our honeymoon?" Duncan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, yeah, very excited. Hawaii is supposed to be gorgeous. The sun, the surf, the hot pool boys, it'll be great."

"Not funny Princess."

"Oh please," Courtney admonished. "You can be my hot pool boy."

"You just want to see me in a towel again. You're just using me for my body."

"You caught me; I guess I just can't get enough of you."

"It's mutual," Duncan said, planting kisses on Courtney's neck.

"God, can you believe it? We're married!" Courtney let out a girlish excited shriek.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Duncan smiled. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Well," Courtney began, propping herself up on her elbows on his chest, "every Princess needs her Ogre."

"True, we are the perfect fairytale."

"We are."

Courtney placed her head on Duncan's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Both were beginning to lull to sleep, when Courtney felt Duncan's chest begin to shake. She cracked open an eye to stare up at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that everyone thinks we're here consummating our marriage, and in reality we can barely stay awake."

"I guess we're just married old farts now. We'll be in bed by ten and our fun nights will consist of board games and Doritos."

"Nah, I don't think we'll end up like that."

"Then how do you see us in the next, say, five years?"

"Well, unfortunately the in bed by ten thing I see, but we'll be praying to be able to just sleep through the night."

"I can always sleep through the night," Courtney snorted. "Nothing will ever stop that."

"Our kids will. They'll be scared of the boogeyman, so we'll have to check under the bed and in the closet. When they're real young they'll just want to sleep with Mom and Dad, they'll feel safe that way."

"Kids?"

"Yeah a boy and a girl. If that's okay with you of course," Duncan said, kissing their entwined fingers.

"That sounds perfect."

Courtney was beaming. Grinning she began placing kisses on Duncan's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

"Maybe," Courtney whispered, "we could start working on our family now."

"Oh really," Duncan replied, one eyebrow cocked. "I thought you were tired."

"Well I suddenly feel very awake and inspired."

Rolling over onto his side Duncan captured Courtney's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Evers."

"I love you Mr. Evers."

The couple turned off the light, eager to begin their new life together.

**A/N: The End! I just wanted to say a special 'thank you' all of my reviewers (if I listed you all it'd be another chapter LOL), I loved writing this story and I'm so glad people loved reading it! Thanks so much for your support! Keep rocking on! :D**


End file.
